The First Taste of Trouble-Revised
by jaydiebelladonna
Summary: REWORKED and better than before! Dayna Martinez was just an average young woman working at the Java Hut and going to school. Her life wasn't perfect but it was something. Then he entered the shop and entered Dayna's life and things would never be the same for either of them. I only own the character of Dayna.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She Meets the Trouble Maker

Ah, another Tuesday and another trip to the Java Hut for my usual large cup of coffee with cream and sugar. I made this trip every day for the same thing. I could easily have an assistant go and get my coffee for me, after all I was Ethan Carter III but no, I wanted to get my own damn coffee today. There was also another reason why I wanted to come to the Java Hut today. I knew that she would be working today. I drove myself to the Java Hut in my Maserati and parked. I climbed out of my car and entered the quaint coffee shop. I stood in line and waited my turn, I glanced at the front counter at the barista that would be helping me. I smiled internally but kept my face relaxed. There she was. She was running around pouring coffee and making orders. As I got closer I took a better look at her. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail, some hairs were coming out of place and she kept trying to move them out of her face. It was rather cute. Her glasses kept falling down her nose and she would push them up every now and then. Every time I came in here and saw her, I noticed another detail about her that I liked. There was something about this barista...

"May I take your order?" the cashier asked. I noticed her eyeing me like a piece of meat. She was clearly interested in me and I can't say that I blamed her but I wasn't paying her any attention. She was not the reason I was here.

"Yeah, large coffee, four creams and six sugars please." I casually handed my platinum credit card to the cashier and paid for my drink. I noticed the slight dejection in the cashiers' face when I didn't pick up on her flirting. Again, I didn't care. I had my thoughts focused on someone else. I went over to the waiting area to watch the barista make my drink and to watch her a little closer. She read the order and got to work making my drink. She turned around and bent down to get more creamer. Her ass looked amazing in those khaki pants she wore. She added the creamer and then turned around to give me the drink. Her eyes widened behind her glasses as she looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was scared or impressed by what she saw. I secretly hoped that it was impressed.

"Um, large coffee cream and sugar?" she squeaked out.

"Right here, Miss." I said looking at her. She smiled shyly as she passed me the drink. I reached for the cup and my hand brushed hers and I watched her smile. I took a quick sip and instantly grimaced. I watched her smile instantly fall.

"I'm sorry but I think you may have forgotten the sugar."

"O my God! I am so sorry, sir!" She took my coffee and poured it out. She grabbed another cup and made another fresh cup. She bent down and got more creamer, which made me grin. She added the sugar and then passed the cup back to me. "Here you are, sir. I am so sorry about that."

I looked at her nametag. It read Dayna and it had little butterfly stickers all over it. I smiled and took the cup from her again, making sure to touch her hand again. "Thank you, Dayna."

"No problem. I hope it is to your liking."

"I'm sure that it will be." I took a slow sip while gazing at Dayna. I watched her cheeks turn pink. "Delicious. You do great work."

"Um, thank you, Sir." She said quietly

"No, thank you." I slipped her a folded up $100 dollar bill. I gave her a wink before walking away and out of the door. I sat in my car and sipped the coffee. I thought about the young barista, Dayna. She wasn't like the other women that I saw and knew. They always flaunted their beauty, sometimes way too much. Dayna on the other hand, I could tell that she had no clue how beautiful she was. Even with her work uniform, I could tell that she downplayed her beauty and her sex appeal. I started my car and got ready to leave, even more excited to get for the next time I would be able to return and get another cup of coffee and hopefully be able to talk to Dayna a little more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The Second Encounter

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! I reached over and slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock, shutting it off. I rubbed my eyes and waited for them to focus so I could see the numbers on the screen. 7:00am. Awesome. Time for another shift at the Java Hut. I sighed heavily and slowly rolled out of bed. In my zombie like pace and zombie like state, I made my way into the bathroom and took a hot shower to attempt to wake up. I was slightly more awake after the shower. I dried off and went back into my room to get dressed in my wonderful uniform. The sky blue button up shirt didn't fit right. I begged my boss to let me get a bigger size but they said that was the largest size they could get me. A 2X womens top was not going to fir right with someone that had my tummy pudge and my ample chest. I tugged the shirt down more and buttoned the shirt the best I could. Good thing for the required apron we had to wear. I then slid on the tight khaki pants. Lucky for me they had these in the size that fit me decently. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. 'Yuck.' I sighed. I wouldn't say that I hated my body but I wasn't happy with the way that I looked. Genetics and medication caused a lot of this extra weight that I had. I turned to the side and frowned. If only my tummy wasn't so large and my thighs not so big, I would look decent. I silenced the negative thoughts for a moment to do my hair. It had dried a little and it had curled nicely. I brushed it and pulled it in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I grabbed my glasses from off the dresser. 'Ugh!' There was no hope to make me look pretty. My sister managed to get all the good genes and my family took every advantage to make it known that she was the pretty one of the family. Growing up in the Martinez house was a little slice of hell. On one half of the wall would be my certificates and awards for perfect attendance and academics. But on the other half were all of Desiree's awards and trophies for the beauty contests she would compete in and her cheerleading competitions. Funny how those accomplishments meant more to my family than anything I could do. Any they wonder why I am the way I am? Enough of the pity party, I had to head to work. I headed downstairs, grabbed a pop tart and my car keys and headed out the door. I climbed into my slightly rusted out Toyota, started it up and headed to the Java Hut. Oh goodie.

I arrived at the Java Hut at close to 8. I was supposed to clock in at 8:30. I thought that I might have time to rest and relax but as soon as I walked in, I noticed the huge line that was forming. My friend and cashier, Rebecca, was trying to run the register and make drinks. I had to save her so like the good little employee that I was, I clocked in early, washed my hands and went to my station to make drinks.

"You're here! I wasn't expecting you until 8:30!" Rebecca said

"You've got a hell of a line forming, figured you could use the help. Where's James at?" I asked mentioning the shift leader.

"Probably in his office, on his computer looking up dates on Match and eating the day old pastries." Rebecca laughed. I giggled a little bit. There was no love lost between Rebecca and James. Becky would make a much better shift leader but somehow James got the promotion. Which was okay with me, I'd much rather work as a team with Becky than James. "Okay, enough chit-chat…let's get this line down!"

"I'm ready." I cracked my knuckles and prepared myself.

By 9:00, the line was down to a more manageable pace. We had a break in the line and I took advantage of it. I took a quick break and grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink.

"Mari, break time is over, we got a customer." Becky called to me. I sighed and looked to see who the customer was…I almost choked on the water that I was trying to swallow. It was the same guy from a couple days back that had given me a $100 tip. He looked just as great as he did the last time he was in. A nice tailored suit, shades hooked to the front of his shirt, hair styled just right. Every time he came in he never looked like he belonged standing in line at the Java Hut. He looked like some rich executive that had an assistant that would get his coffee. "Mari!" Becky rushed over quickly to my area

"What?"

"Large vanilla latte with a double shot of espresso for the hottie over there,"

"Becky!"

"What? Girl, he is gorgeous and he is always coming in here. I think I have finally gotten to him."

"You got a thing for him,"

"Hell yes I do! Don't you? I mean, look at him!"

"Please, he wouldn't be interested in someone like me." I sighed "Go on and work your magic, Becks."

"Mari, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. You are just as beautiful if not more than your damn sister. Now, make that drink, girl!"

"Got it!" I shook myself out of my thoughts and went to work. I noticed the rich guy walk over to the waiting area and give me a wink. My cheeks felt red hot. Why in the world was he winking at me? If anything, he should be winking at Becky. She was the pretty one. Tall, thin…more his type. I gave him a quick nod as I went to work on his latte. I had to make sure I didn't make a fool out of myself like I did last time, forgetting the sugar for his coffee. How embarrassing! I poured the latte, topped it with whipped cream, slapped the lid and the protective sleeve around it and walked over to the waiting area.

"Large vanilla latte, double shot of espresso?"

"Right here," he said.

"Here you are, I hope it is to your liking." I handed him the cup and his hand brushed against mine again. I could swear that I felt some sort of spark of energy.

"I'm sure it will be, after all, you made it." He said as he took a slow sip, keeping his eyes on me the entire time. My cheeks were hot again and I secretly wished Becky would call out an order so I could walk away but there was no one in line and Becky was busy writing something down. "Mmmm, sweet and delicious. You do amazing work, Dayna."

"Um thank you."

"You're welcome," he sat the cup down and looked at me. His shiny brown eyes were so mesmerizing. "Pardon me for coming off strong, but when do you go on a break?"

"Um…well I mean I could step away for a minute or two, but if an order comes in, I would have to go."

"Of course, I understand." I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart rate down but it was pounding way too fast. I made my way from behind the counter and walked over to where he was standing waiting for me. He was so tall and muscular up close, he dwarfed me. "Come, let have a seat." I followed him over to a table. This was so awkward and strange.

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Um, I dunno…I just am." I started to fidget.

"Well, there is no need to be nervous, I just want to talk to you. I see by your name tag that your name is Dayna. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady."

"Psh!" I said without thinking.

"What? You are beautiful. I would like to know why you have so many cute butterfly stickers on your nametag."

I looked down at my nametag and looked at the small monarch butterflies that I had stuck on. "Well, that's easy for me to explain. It has to do with my middle name and my nickname. My middle name is Mariposa, which is Spanish for butterfly."

"Dayna Mariposa…can I get a last name?"

"Only if I get to know yours."

"Fair enough."

"Dayna Mariposa Martinez."

"Ethan Carter. Such a plain name compared to yours."

"Yeah, you're right." I laughed. Was I really starting to get comfortable around this guy that I had just met?

"So, would you prefer me to call you Dayna or Mari?" Ethan asked

"Whichever you would like."

"Hmmm, well I like both but Mari just has a sexy tone to it. I hope that wasn't too forward."

"Um…no. Not at all." Sexy? There was nothing sexy about me.

"Good. How old are you, Mari?" Ethan asked. Wow, the way that he said my nickname it did sound kinda sexy.

"I just turned 22."

"Cute and young. I like it." Ethan smiled.

"Well, how old are you?" I asked

"I'm an old man, I'm 32."

"Oh, you aren't old at all." I smiled. "You are still young."

"Ha, well thanks. So, tell me about yourself. What do you do when you aren't whipping up amazing tasting drinks here?"

"Well, I am going to school."

"Oh yeah? What are you studying?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. I'm leaning towards Psychology."

"Now, that's a great field. You want to be a Psychologist?"

"Oh no, I don't want to go that far. I think I would be happy getting my Masters' and being a counselor."

"Rewarding work."

"Yes it is." I glanced over and saw Becky making a drink. I motioned to her if she needed me to come over and she waved me off. I also noticed that she was trying to figure out why Ethan was talking to me. "What about you? With that nice suit and nice watch, you must have some sort of high paying job."

"Well, I guess you could say that," Ethan took another sip of his latte "You're going to think my job is silly."

"Try me,"

"Oh yeah?" Ethan raised an eyebrow

I blushed again "That's not what I meant…I mean-"

"It's okay, Mari. I am a Professional Wrestler. I'm actually the current Heavyweight Champion."

"For real? You are a wrestler?"

"Yes, for real."

"Well that explains why you are so much bigger than I am." I laughed. "Do you enjoy that kind of work?"

"I do. Its fun, I get paid decently and I get to travel. All good things."

"But, you get hurt all the time, is it really worth it?"

"To me, yes. I like the pain."

"Oh?" I said. Ethan nodded at me and grinned. I felt my cheeks flush again. We sat there in silence staring at each other. At some point, Ethan's left hand inched closer and was now on top of mine. I smiled at him as he rubbed his thumb on my hand. I wasn't sure what was happening but things were escalating quickly.

"Mari! Yo, Mari. I need you over here!" Becky called.

"Damn it," I muttered. "Okay, be right there." I called back. "Sorry, Ethan. I have to go."

"I understand. I've stolen you away for long enough I guess."

"It was fun."

"Yeah, well if you don't find this too forward, how about you give me your number and I will give you a call so we can talk more…of course if your boyfriend wouldn't mind."

I laughed "Boyfriend? Me? Please, no one is interested in me."

"And why not?"

I scribbled my number on a napkin and stood up "Ethan, come on, look at me. Who would want to go out with the fat girl in glasses when they could date someone like Becky over there? I gotta go." I walked away and went back behind the counter. I washed my hands and started on the two orders that were waiting for me. I looked up and saw Ethan standing at the waiting area.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"You asked who would want to go out with someone like you,"

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you that someone was me?" Ethan slid three $100 bills over to me, gave me a wink and put his glasses on and walked out of the door.

 **A/N: Well, looks like Dayna has a secret admirer on her hands! What do you think of Ethan and Dayna's first real encounter? Will Ethan come back and see her? How will Dayna react? Do you see things working out well for Ethan and Dayna? Comment and Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Third Time is the Charm?

I usually hated my Friday evening shift at the Java Hut, it was either really busy or really slow but today I was looking forward to working tonight. It was the only night where I was fairly certain that I would not run into Ethan Carter. Ever since I sat and talked to him, he had been to the Hut every single day, ordering different random drinks. Drinks that I just knew he really didn't want to drink. He was just trying to see me and I couldn't understand why. He claimed that he was interested in me, but I knew that was a lie. He even went so far as to ask me out each time he was in! It was a mean and cruel joke just like the guys in high school would play on me. They would pretend that they liked me and made me really think that they did but then they would pull the rug from under my feet and reveal that it was all a game. I just knew that's what Ethan was up to. He must've been a real mean person to give me so much money in tips just to mess with me in the end. So be it, I enjoyed the extra $1,000 that I had made thanks to him.

I was busy manning the cash register while Kenny was on break. Kenny was awesome. I liked when I got to work with him. Kenny would make a great boyfriend…too bad he was already taken. His boyfriend, Mark, was a cute one too. Of course…just my luck. I was in my own world wishing that Kenny was straight when the bell on the front door rang signaling a customer. I looked up and my stomach sunk. It was Ethan! He was here! Why was he here at this hour? I looked at the clock, it was almost 8! Why was he here and how did he know I was working tonight?! I sighed and put on my professional mask.

"Welcome to the Java Hut. What can I get for you?"

"You can finally say yes to going out on a date with me." Ethan said removing his glasses and hooking them to his shirt.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have that on the menu." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Still playing hard to get, huh Mari?" Ethan leaned forward and looked at me deeply. I caught the scent of his cologne…I couldn't put my finger on it but it smelled like Cool Water. I loved Cool Water. Damn Ethan so much right now.

I backed away slightly and cleared my throat. "Is there something on the menu that you would like?"

"Well since you aren't on the menu, I guess I will take a large caramel mocha latte."

"Of course you will," I said taking his platinum credit card and running it through. I handed it back and brushed my hand against his. Sparks again, damn it! "Give me a minute and I will have your order ready."

"I'll be waiting over here for you." Ethan walked over to the waiting area. I shook my head and started on his drink all the while I could feel Ethan's eyes on me, especially when I had to bend down and get more caramel syrup. I finished Ethan's drink and slid the protective sleeve on.

"Here you go." I handed the cup to Ethan.

"Thank you, Mari." Ethan took a slow sip, keeping his brown eyes on me. "Mmmm, so sweet. Just like you."

"Ethan, what do you want from me?" I asked in frustration.

"I've told you what I wanted, Mari. I want you to go out on a date with me."

"Why? Why me? Why not Becky?"

"I don't like Becky. I like you."

"But Becky seems like someone that would be more your type..."

"Well, you're wrong. Now, will you go on a date with me?"

I frowned. He wasn't going to stop until I agreed to go on a date with him. I might as well just get it over with and say yes and wait for the laughs and the teasing that would come next. Maybe I'd be lucky and Kenny would come back from break and save me from the embarrassment that was about to come.

"Fine, Ethan. Fine! I will go out on a date with you." I clenched my fist and awaited for the laugher.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted you to say."

"Excuse me?"

"I said thank you."

"Okay, just get on with it, go ahead and laugh." I said growing angrier

"Laugh? Mari, why would I laugh?"

"God damn it, Ethan." I snapped. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I came from behind the counter and stood in front of Ethan and looked right into his eyes. "Why in the hell would you want to date someone like me? You are rich and hot and you can have your pick of any woman on the planet! Why in the hell would you want to go out on a date and be seen in public with someone like me?! I am fat and hideous and no one wants me! I know this is just a joke and you are going to reveal it so you might as well just do it now so I can get ready for the hurt." I felt myself becoming anxious and I could tell a panic attack was coming on. I had to calm down. I rushed over to a two top off in a corner and sat down to calm my nerves. While I was practicing my calming techniques, I heard a chair scratch the floor...someone was sitting at the table with me and I knew exactly who it was.

"Dayna, you have so much anger inside. Anger from other guys that have hurt you and mistreated you. I promise you that I am not like them. There is something about you that draws me into you. Ever since I first saw you, I can't get you off of my mind. I like you Dayna, I really do. I want you to believe me. I want to go out on a date with you and show you that I am not like those other guys. You are beautiful. I know you don't believe and you don't see it…but I am going to do everything in my power to show you how incredibly beautiful and sexy you really are."

"Did…did you really mean all of that?" I asked

"Yes Dayna. I did mean it all. Will you please give me the chance to show you that I am a real person?"

I bit down on my lip and thought. Did I really want to pursue this? Did I really want to take a chance with someone like Ethan? I took a deep breath. I knew I was going to regret this. "Yes Ethan, I will give you a chance. One chance."

Ethan smiled, his teeth sparkly white. "Mari," he whispered seductively "one chance is all that I will need. Next Saturday, 8:00. Text me your address and I will come and get you."

"Okay, but-"

"No, no buts, Mari. You agreed to the date. No going back now."

I sighed, feeling highly defeated. "You're right."

Ethan smirked and leaned forward on the table, raising my chin so I could look into his eyes...his gorgeous brown eyes. "I don't know what all of those others guys have done to you, but I'm going to show you that not every guy is an asshole. There are still good ones out there."

"Like you?" I questioned.

Ethan smiled this time and gently stroked my cheek. I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Exactly like me. I'll talk you soon." Ethan got up from his chair, grabbed his drink and exited the shop.

I sat there completely stunned for a number of reasons. I had just said yes to a date. A date! Something I hadn't been on in years. And of course, this date just had to be with someone that was completely out of my league. I replayed Ethan's words and they all sounded great, but deep down the negative thoughts just wouldn't let me think otherwise...all I could hear was that somehow...someway I was going to get hurt next Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the edge of my bed, moving my cellphone from hand to hand. I looked at the time and sighed. It was almost 7pm. Ethan had told me last week to text him at 8 so he could pick me up for our date but I didn't want to text him so soon. I needed time to get ready…of course I would need a lot more time than one hour to get ready for someone like Ethan Carter. I was still kicking myself for saying that I would go out on the date with him. Even though he seemed so sincere and truthful with his words, in the back of my mind, I still knew that this was all a huge joke that was going to blow up in my face. I had even went so far as to tell Becky about what happened last week to get her thoughts on everything. I was worried about what she would say considering I knew she had a crush on Ethan. Surprisingly, she was supportive of me taking this big chance with Ethan and wanted everything to go well. She even said that she didn't get the vibe that he was a jerk and that he was going to be like my exes. I trusted Becky. I knew she wouldn't steer me wrong. I sighed deeply and took the plunge. I picked up the card that Ethan had given me last week and entered the number into my phone. I then began to send my message.

(D)-Hey Ethan. It's Dayna from the coffee shop.

There. I would send that and see what would happen. I didn't have to wait long. My phone buzzed almost instantly. Was he waiting for me to text him? There was no way that he was waiting for me.

(E)- Hello Mari. I was hoping you would text me sooner. You aren't canceling our date are you?

Well, I wanted to. But it had been forever since I had a date. Hell, I didn't even know if I knew how to act on a date!

(D)-No, Ethan. I am not canceling on you. I wanted to text and find out what I needed to wear for tonight.

(E)-Good! I was really worried that you were texting to say you were canceling. And to answer your question. You can wear whatever you feel comfortable in.

(D)- Okay, I will be wearing a burlap sack. Got it. LOL.

I wasn't laughing. I was serious.

(E)-Dayna, one of these days, you are going to see how sexy you really are. I'm not going to allow you to wear a burlap sack. Sorry, but not sorry. :p

(D)- Fine, Mr. Carter…what would you like me to wear for you?

As soon as I sent that, I wanted to take it back. It came across way too flirty. I slapped my forehead and cringed as my phone buzzed again.

(E)-Well, what I would like for you to wear for me would get us in lots of trouble. ;) So, in that case, how about a nice top, dark blue in color. I think that would look good on you. And if you have a nice skirt, that will work too.

(D)-ME? In a skirt? No way, Ethan. I can't do that.

(E)-I know you have a bangin' body underneath that coffee shop uniform and I want to see it. Wear a skirt.

I felt my cheeks flush and my body got a little warm. Hearing Ethan say that he thought my frumpy body was bangin' made me feel good. I hadn't had someone compliment me or my body in years.

(D)-Okay Ethan, I think that I can do that for you. I just hope you aren't repulsed by what you see.

(E)-Mari, there is no way that I could ever be repulsed by you. If anything, I am going to try my hardest to behave myself when I see you. ;)

I bit down on my lip and smiled. I couldn't believe this. I was really texting and flirting with Ethan; and it felt good and it felt right. What in the world was going on?

(D)-Well you better behave yourself Mr. Carter ;)

(E)- Or what, Miss Martinez?

(D)-I'll never tell ;)

(E)-You hot little tease. Tell me your address.

Flirting and getting Ethan all worked up was fun for me. I didn't think that I had it in me. I was rather proud of myself for what I had accomplished.

(D)-7306 Ravenwood Lane

(E)-I know exactly where that is. You get yourself looking good and I will be there at 8 for you.

I put my phone down and went over to my closet and tried to find something to wear that would make Ethan happy. I rummaged and rummaged until I found something that I thought would work. I pulled out my dark blue and silver top that tied in the back. It had material in the front to cover and hide my tummy pudge. I grabbed a black skirt that hit above the knee and threw it and the shirt on my bed. I went to my dresser and grabbed a purple bra and matching panties and threw them on the bed. I then grabbed my towel and went into my bathroom to take a quick shower. After my shower I dried off, slathered my skin in the orange blossom and mango body butter that my sister had made for me. It smelled amazing, like a yummy dessert. Once I was all smooth and soft and smelling sweet, I slid my purple panties and bra on. I then slid my skirt on and looked in the mirror. I didn't know what it was but I looked rather decent. The material of the skirt hugged my curves. It was a little shorter than I remembered but there was no going back now. I then pulled my top on and tied it in the back. I finger combed my hair and ran some curl defining crème all over. My hair decided to behave today! My curls popped and were shiny and smooth for once. They fell in nice ringlets past my shoulders. I put my glasses on and went to the mirror and looked at myself again. I actually smiled at the reflection. I liked what I saw. Maybe I was starting to see what Ethan was saying…perhaps I did look good. I smirked and put some lip gloss on. I ran my fingers through my hair one last time for good measure before settling on my look. I put my phone in my small purse, grabbed my keys and went downstairs to wait for Ethan to arrive and pick me up. As I descended the staircase, I secretly prayed that this was legit and Ethan Carter wasn't going to break my spirit.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying this story so far! Let me know what you think? Got any ideas of what should happen with Dayna and Ethan? Let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on my couch and flipped through my phone and played some Candy Crush. I hated the game but I couldn't stop playing it. I was just about to make the combo that was going to allow me to finally beat the level that I had been stuck on for weeks when I heard a car engine roar. I peeked on the window and saw a shiny black Maserati pull up to the curb in front of my house. I hated to admit it but my heart did a little flip flop. I made the combo and finally beat the level. I saved the game just before my phone buzzed.

(E)- Miss Mari, I am here for you. Come and bring your sexy self out.

(D)- I will be right there.

I grinned and took a deep breath. I grabbed my purse and exited my house. I saw Ethan standing outside of his car waiting for me. He looked so damn good. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the top two buttons left undone showing just a little tanned muscular chest. He also had on a pair of silver/gray dress pants. They were tight but he made them look amazing. I also noticed that he had cut his hair. He had buzzed the sides and left the top the same length. I had to take a deep, calming breath. I still couldn't believe that someone as rich and sexy as Ethan wanted to go out on a date with me!

"Mari, Mari, Mari…Mmmm." Ethan smiled at me.

"I take it that you like the outfit?"

"Like it? Oh no, I love it. You look absolutely gorgeous…just as I knew you would." I noticed that Ethan kept looking at my legs. "That skirt on you…god damn."

"Oh stop. This thing is old."

"I don't care how old it is. It makes your legs look amazing! I can't believe you've been hiding these from me under those khakis."

"What about the top? Its dark blue, as you requested."

"You look amazing. I knew you would in dark blue." Ethan moved closer to me and ran his fingers through my curls. My body instantly tingled. "Your hair looks great and…what is that smell? You smell like mangoes."

"That would be my orange blossom and mango body butter."

"You smell delicious and tasty…good enough to eat." Ethan winked at me. The tension between us was too much! "Well, let me open the door for you so we can get going on this date." Ethan opened the door for me and I climbed in, making sure to not show off anything. I caught Ethan trying to take a peek and see. I grinned and made myself comfortable in the passenger seat of his Maserati. As he walked around to his side, I looked around the car. It was immaculate. The leather was shiny and the car smelled like a brand new car. Ethan climbed in, buckled up and sped away from the curb and down the street. He was driving so fast but he knew how to keep control. I had never been in a fast and fancy car before and I was enjoying it. "You like the car?"

"I love it."

"I have others but for some reason I always come back to this one. Guess you could say this is my favorite ride."

"Hey, it's better than my beat up car. I need a new one but I can't afford it right now."

"What kind of car do you want?" Ethan asked as he turned a corner

"Well I would love to have a Lexus. For some reason, I have always wanted a Lexus. That and a Corvette. But that will never happen." I laughed.

"Never say never, Mari." Ethan smiled at me.

I smiled back and settled it and enjoyed the ride. "So, where are you taking me to?"

"Well, do you like seafood and steak?"

"Love it…I love any food…a little too much." I muttered.

"Hey, none of that. You look sexy as hell. Besides, who wants a stick? Now, I am taking you to a very nice restaurant. You ever been to Trulucks?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, you're going now. You're going to love it. The food and wine are amazing."

"Ethan, you don't have to take me someplace like that,"

"I know I don't have to Dayna…I want to." Ethan put his hand on my thigh for a moment before putting it back on the steering wheel. _And he calls me the tease?_

Ethan and I rode around for a few more minutes until we reached Trulucks. It was packed and busy. They even had a valet service! This was way more than I was expecting. Ethan got out and opened my door. He tossed the keys to the valet and muttered something about messing with his car would be the last thing that he did. The valet gulped and swore up and down that he would take good care of his car. Considering that I knew what Ethan did for a living, it was in the valets' best interest to take good care of the Maserati. Ethan and I walked inside the restaurant to the front. Ethan informed the girl that he had a reservation. She confirmed this and took us into the dining area. She sat us in a nice corner table that was lit with candles. I didn't notice any other tables with candles, perhaps this was a special touch that Ethan requested. He pulled my chair out and I took a seat. The girl handed us our menus and left us.

"Ethan, this place is amazing! You really didn't have to go this far for me."

"Dayna," Ethan took my hand and looked into my eyes. "You deserve this and a whole lot more. Just let me show you all that you deserve." I wanted to say something but the waiter came by to take our orders. Ethan chose the roasted natural chicken. I decided to go all out and order the center cut filet, covered in a Béarnaise Royale with a side of rice pilaf. "Dayna, I am so glad that you ordered actual food."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I took a sip of the wine.

"Well, you could have easily ordered a salad or a small appetizer. I'm glad you order the steak."

"I'm sorry my meal is going to be so damn expensive,"

"Dayna, I don't care. I want you to order whatever you want. I want you to be happy and enjoy yourself with me."

"Well, I am having a great time." I smiled.

"Great! That's what I wanted to hear you say." Ethan took a drink of wine and then continued. "So, I have to ask you this. Have you watched me on TV yet?"

"No," I laughed.

"Why not?"

"You never told me what company you work for. You just said that you were the current champion."

"Oh! I thought that I did." Ethan shook his head and laughed.

"Nope, you didn't. Guess I need to put on my psychic hat and figure it out?" I laughed.

"Pulling the sarcastic card, huh?" Ethan smirked "I like it. Well, I work for Impact Wrestling. You can watch me on Destination America."

"I will have to do that."

"Good. I will try to stay calm knowing that you are watching me might make me a little nervous."

"Oh, stop that." I playfully slapped Ethan on the arm.

"I'll stop for now." Ethan paused to take another sip of wine. "Okay, here's something easy. Tell me something that I wouldn't guess about you by looking at you."

I finished the sip of wine I was drinking and thought about what I wanted to reveal. I knew that I should probably be up front about my issues...get those out of the way and then see if Ethan ran away from me. Well, I guess the biggest thing that you wouldn't know about me is that I have...some problems."

Ethan raised an eyebrow "Problems? What do you mean?"

I sighed, instantly feeling my anxiety start to creep up. I started to tap my fingernails and tap my foot. "Look, because of some past issues I...uh...well you see..."

"Dayna, it's okay. You can tell me. If you think I'm going to run away once you tell me, you're wrong."

I suddenly felt at ease, well at least slightly. "Okay, I've been diagnosed with Generalized Anxiety Disorder and Major Depressive Disorder."

"Really?"

"Yeah, been that way for a few years now."

"May I ask how did you get that way?"

I laughed "Where do I begin? To be honest, it was probably an issue that was brewing when I was about 8 years old but it just never got treated and I dealt with it. But as I got older and started dating and the guys weren't nice to me and my family wasn't supportive, things just spiraled out of control and I went and got help."

"What did these guys do to you?"

"Mainly making me think that they were really into me and that they liked me...but eventually they revealed that they really didn't. In the end, they would pretty much say that how could they date someone that was fat and ugly like me. It was a vicious cycle that eventually I just closed myself off and decided that all guys sucked and I wouldn't date again. And my family didn't help one bit."

"How so?"

"My sister is the pretty one of the family and they will not hesitate to tell everyone about it. I was always the intellectual one and Desi, my sister is the beautiful one. Always in the pageants and on the cheerleading squad. Always had all the boys wanting her. We went to the same high school because we aren't that far off in age so it was even worse. The guys would see Desi and see how pretty and thin she was and then they would see me and then couldn't believe that we were related. The whole why would we date you when we could be with Desi always came up."

"Did your parents say anything?"

"Our dad isn't in the picture and my mom really didn't care. She would tell me to just get over it and focus on my studies. That was my motherly support. Get over it."

"Wow, Dayna...I am so sorry all of that happened to you...but I'm glad that you shared it with me...I now understand more about why you were so hesitate about going out with me."

"Yes, and I still am...I know you aren't going to hurt me...I don't think but my fear is still there."

"No, I understand. It's going to take a lot to break through all of the crap those assholes put into your head about guys, but I want you to know," Ethan leaned forward and put his hand on top of mine to stop me from fidgeting. "I am not going to do anything to hurt you. I wouldn't think of it."

"Thank you, Ethan."

"You don't need to thank me for doing something that you deserve,"

Ethan and I continued to talk and get to know each other. Every time we talked, we gazed into each other's eyes and our hands kept brushing and touching, sending sparks of energy each time. Our food came shortly after. Ethan was smiling and laughing at the fact that I was eating in front of him. He loved it. The steak that I ordered was fantastic. So tender and full of flavor. I managed to steak a piece of chicken from Ethan's plate and sampled it. It was amazing. I tried to sneak another piece but Ethan caught me. "I caught you red handed!"

"Oh no! You aren't going to punish me, are you?" I asked. I realized how flirtatious that came across after it came out of my mouth. I looked at Ethan and saw the look in his eyes.

"I just might have to, Mari…will you be OK with that?"

"What if I say no?"

"I'll just do it anyways," Ethan gazed at me. I had a strange feeling that things were taking a different turn…a turn in which the tension between us was about to break.

"Does this mean that I am in trouble, Ethan?" I asked, biting down on my lip.

"Oh Mari, you have no idea the amount of trouble that you are in,"

 **A/N: How do you think the date went? Can you feel the tension between Dayna and Ethan? What do you think about Dayna revealing secrets about herself and her family? Did Ethan respond well? What do you think is going to happen now? Ethan says Dayna is in trouble...let me know what you think? Comments, suggestions, reviews! Everything! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan and I quickly finished our meals and Ethan paid and left a nice tip for the waitress, nothing as nice as he had given me of course. Once everything was paid, Ethan and I headed out of the restaurant and waited for the valet to return with Ethan's Maserati. Once he returned with the car, Ethan walked around and did a very throughout check, making sure there were no nicks or marks. Once he was satisfied, he handed the valet a $50, grabbed his keys, opened my door for me and then climbed in himself. He revved the engine and then sped away from the curb and down the street.

"So where are you taking me to now, Mr. Carter? Is our date over?"

Ethan looked at me and eyed me up and down "Oh no, Mari…our date is nowhere near over. If you feel comfortable, I would like to take you back to my place…completely up to you, I don't want to pressure you into anything."

I bit down on my bottom lip and thought deeply. Did I really want to do this? I mean on one hand, Ethan Carter was incredibly sexy and hot and the sexual tension between the two of us was off the charts. On the other hand, I hadn't know him very long and this was our first date. What kind of person would I be to hop into bed with a guy on the first date? The kind of girl my mother and grandma would call a 'puta'. I had heard them say this about my sister a couple of times based on how she dressed and the guys that she dated. Don't get me wrong, my mom and grandma are great people, when they want to be, but with their fiery Latin tempers, they don't hesitate to say what is on their minds.

"Dayna, is everything okay? You got quiet all of a sudden." Ethan's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well did you think about what I asked you? Do you want to head back to my place?"

I looked at Ethan and smiled. I seriously hoped that this wasn't going to blow up in my face. "Um, sure. I'd love to."

"Yeah? Great!" Ethan smiled and stepped on the gas a little more. I sighed deeply and tried to relax. Ethan must have sensed that I was nervous, he reached for my hand and held it as he drove.

About 20 minutes later, we drove up to the large black gate. Ethan punched in a number and the gate opened. He drove up the long and winding path until I saw a huge mansion…and I mean huge! Ethan hit a button and one of the garages opened and he drove his car inside. I looked around and saw three other shiny and fancy cars parked inside. I figured that Ethan had money but I never imagined that he had this much money. I instantly started to feel uncomfortable and out of place, my anxiety started to climb. Ethan cut the engine and climbed out of the car. He walked around and opened my door for me. I climbed out and took a deep breath.

"Follow me," Ethan took my hand and led me through the garage and up some stairs. "Welcome to Casa de Carter," Ethan opened the door and I was greeted by an awe-inspiring site. The kitchen was huge! I walked in and marveled at all the granite counters and all the stainless steel appliances. I walked through the kitchen and saw the dining room with the huge cherry wood table, chandelier above and paintings on the wall. From the dining room, I entered the living room area. The carpeting was soft and plush, the TV was huge, and there were statues and painting everywhere. The foyer even had a water fountain and a chandelier! This was all too much for me, and this was just the main floor! "You like it?"

"I-I-its amazing." I breathed. I didn't even notice that Ethan was behind me.

"Yeah, I worked long and hard to earn enough money to get a place like this. A lot different than where I grew up, that's for sure."

"Tell me about it, I don't really know a lot about you."

"Well, let me get my assistant to get us something to drink and then we can talk a little more."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great," Ethan showed me to one of the plush black couches. He joined me and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, someone entered the room. "Bring up a bottle of champagne and two glasses," the person nodded and went off to retrieve what Ethan had asked for. A few minutes later, the person arrived with a bottle of champagne, of which I could tell was expensive just by looking at the label. He poured Ethan and I a glass and then placed the bottle in an ice bucket and then left us. "So, Dayna. What do you want to know about me?"

"Well, where are you from?" I asked as I took a sip of the champagne.

"I am from a little place called Willoughby, Ohio. Ever heard of it?"

"Can't say that I have, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be sorry. No one has ever heard of it. It's a suburb of Cleveland. Rather small, not very diverse but a decent place to live. Um, I started wrestling in Indy feds back in 2000. Did that for about 6 years before I went to OVW for about a year or so. I started at FCW in 2009 I did that for a while until I was called up to be in the 4th season of NXT. I can see the look on your face. It was a reality show type thing to see who would be the next star. Somehow it turned into a long drawn out show and eventually I was going nowhere so in 2013 I asked for my release and it was granted. I did some work on the independent circuit before I got signed with TNA wrestling. And that's really it."

"So you've been doing this wrestling thing for a long time, huh?"

"Yeah, I told you I was an old man." Ethan laughed.

"I do have a question and I am just basing this off of what my friends tell me about wrestling. Isn't WWE the big time? Why did you want to leave them?"

"Well, like I said, the show that they had me on was a joke. It was only supposed to be like an 8 episode show and then there would be a winner but they turned it into a reality show of sorts. They had me paired with two different female wrestlers and made us like boyfriend and girlfriend. Basically I was doing all of these stupid things and gimmicks and I wasn't being used properly. I wasn't happy so even though I knew WWE was the big time, I decided to leave and find someplace else that would appreciate my talent and I found that with TNA. I'm the champion there. There is no way that I would be the champion in WWE. Hell, there's rumors that WWE is kicking themselves in the ass for letting me go. It's rather funny."

"Well, it sure looks like you are doing well for yourself so I guess it all paid off in the end."

"Yeah I guess so. What else do you want to know about me?"

"Well, the one thing that I have been dying to know is how in the world is someone like you single? I mean, there is no way that you can't have rabid fans that are in love with you."

Ethan poured us another glass of champagne and laughed. "You are right about that one, Dayna. I do have a pretty decent fan base of young ladies and from what I have read on social media some young men that are infatuated with me."

"Well, why not date one of them?" I asked.

"To be completely honest, I don't want to date a wrestling fan. They are in love with the Ethan that they see on TV. Yes, I may have some character aspects of that Ethan but that isn't me. I want to be with someone that sees the real me and loved that."

I took a long gulp and thought about how I was going to continue. I had a sense that Ethan wanted me to say something in response to what he had just said. I took a deep breath, might as well just say it and see what happens. "You mean…someone like me?"

"Exactly, Dayna. Someone like you. Aside from our beauty the other thing that attracted me to you was the fact that you weren't intimidated or impressed by my wealth. I gave you a $100 tip the first time I saw you for God's sake. And you weren't impressed. You still ignored me and kept your cool the next time I came in."

"Then you bumped the tip to $300." I laughed.

"Hey, the $300 tip was my way of saying that I was interested and that you made a delicious drink."

"Oh, so you weren't testing me again?" I asked giving Ethan a knowing look.

"Damn, you caught me." Ethan laughed. "Hey, you passed with flying colors. And I really liked that about you."

"Maybe this will help you understand why I wasn't impressed by your wealth."

"Please, I want to know more about you,"

"Well, I didn't grow up with a lot of money, by any means. In fact, I am pretty sure that the house that I grew up in could easy fit into your mansion…and you'd still have room to walk around. I had to deal with generic things, barely anything name brand and really struggling. My mom did the best she could raising me and my sister but money was always tight. At one point, my grandmother moved in just to help raise us so my mom could work two jobs."

"Wow, Dayna, I can't imagine a life like that. I see why my wealth didn't impress you. I just hope it's not a turn off, like I hope you don't think that I am trying to flaunt it around you."

"No, I don't at all."

"Good. I am very glad. I mean because if the champagne is too much, I have soda in the fridge."

"Ethan, its fine." I laughed. "Anything else you would like to know?"

"Tell me about your family, I know you said they weren't supportive but is there more?"

"Oh dios mio," I sighed in Spanish. "Where to start?"

"Well, you mentioned your father wasn't around..."

I frowned. "My father, if that's what you want to call him was not involved at all in my life. From what my mother has told me he was around when my sister was born but when I arrived, he flaked and ran off with some chick from his job."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked,"

"Eh, its old news, Ethan. I don't care anymore."

"So are you 100% Spanish?"

"Not even close," I laughed. My parents are both Black and Puerto Rican. So I am half Puerto Rican and half black."

"I would just say you are 100% beautiful." Ethan said with a smile. "That was corny, I know."

"Corny yes but very sweet." I smiled back. I poured myself another glass of champagne. "Anything else that you want to know?"

"Well, there is one thing that I would like to know…"

"What's that?"

Ethan moved a little closer to me on the couch. His cologne smelled so good. Just being in his presence made me feel safe…and slightly aroused.

"If I were to kiss you on your neck, would you like it?"

His question caught me completely off guard. "If you what?"

Ethan gazed at me and smiled. "I'm not going to repeat myself. I will just demonstrate." Ethan moved my hair from my shoulders, exposing my neck. He leaned close and gently brushed his lips over my collarbone. I shuddered and a moan escaped my lips. "I take it you liked that," Ethan softly kissed my collarbone and placed kisses up along my neck. My skin started to heat up. I hadn't been kissed or touched like this a very long time and it felt so good. Ethan stopped and gazed into my eyes to see how I was doing. "How was that, Mari?"

"That…was…amazing." I breathed.

"Would you like more?"

"Yes please," I said softly.

"Good…because I" Ethan moved me closer to me still. "Want to give you so much more…" Ethan turned my face to his. I took a breath and closed my eyes. I soon felt Ethan's warm, soft lips pressed against mine. All of the tension and stress that I felt instantly melted away as I kissed Ethan back. I parted my lips slightly to allow Ethan's sweet tongue to slide in and twirl with mine. Ethan was a very talented kisser, to say the least. I gave in slightly and wrapped my arms around Ethan's strong neck as we continued to kiss and make out. A little part of me wanted to kiss and nibble on Ethan's neck but I shook those thoughts out of my head. At some point during out make out session, Ethan laid me down on the couch and was on top of me. He managed to do all of this without breaking the kiss. This was all escalating very quickly. I knew I should stop Ethan but damn, I didn't want to. Ethan's hands slid down and under my top. His fingers slid inside my bra and gently grazed my nipple. I nearly lost it. Ethan continued to kiss me passionately as his hand now moved down my stomach and to my skirt. My mind spun when Ethan's hand started to creep under my skirt. His fingers gently brushed against the front of my panties. I had to stop this. This was going too far and too fast. I wanted this so badly, but I knew better.

"Ethan," I broke the kiss

"Dayna, what's wrong? Why'd you stop me?" Ethan got off of me and went back to his spot on the couch. He helped me back up to a sitting position. "Did you not enjoy yourself? Was it me?"

"No, Ethan no. You did nothing wrong and I was enjoying myself…very much."

"Okay, so why did you stop me?"

"Ethan, this is new territory for me. I don't go out on dates and I damn sure don't have heavy make out sessions after dates."

"Well, tonight you start to experience all sorts of new things," Ethan leaned forward to go back for another kiss but I pushed him away. I saw the hurt and confusion in his face and it hurt me.

"Ethan, I just can't do what you want to do right now. I'm sorry."

"Dayna, look-"

"Ethan, no. I just can't do this. I'm sorry. I'll call myself a cab and head back home."

"Don't do this, Dayna. Please don't end out date like this."

"I have to. If I don't, something is going to happen and I can't have that happen." I stood up and smoothed my outfit out. I grabbed my purse from the coffee table and got my phone. I went to my CabCall app and called for a cab to come and get me as soon as possible.

"Dayna, you don't have to call for a cab. I will take you home."

"Unnecessary. A cab will be just fine." I made my way to the back door where we came in at. "I had a good time, Ethan."

"It doesn't have to end now, Mari." I turned around and saw Ethan behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Please, Mari. You don't have to go."

I forced a smile and slowly moved Ethan's hands from my shoulders. "Yes, I do. Have a good night, Ethan." I gently touched his face before exiting the back door and heading outside to wait for my cab. Thankfully I didn't have to wait very long. As soon as I made it to the front gate of Ethan's property, the cab was pulling up waiting for me. I pressed the blue button and the gates opened. I exited and climbed into the cab. As the cab pulled away, I turned just in time to see Ethan standing in the driveway, looking at me. I felt horrible leaving him the way I did, but I had to do it. He was getting too close.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting up in bed attempting to work on my Psychology paper that was due on Friday. I was pretty much done but I needed to tighten up a few paragraphs; something I could easily do in two days. I had thrown myself into my schoolwork hardcore, more than I usually did. It helped to take my mind off of Ethan Carter. I hadn't seen or heard from him since our date almost two weeks ago. Once I had arrived home after the date, I wanted to kick myself for being a chicken and running away. Ethan was clearly interested in me and wanted me but I ran off. I had good reason to. It was our first date and I shouldn't hop into bed with someone on the first date, that and there was still that lingering thought in the back of my mind that Ethan's interest in me was all a joke. I even half-expected to see Ethan show up at the Java Hut at least a couple of times to see me but he didn't show up. A little part of me started to wonder if I would ever see him again. Had I completely screwed this all up?

I needed to take a mental break. I moved my laptop aside and grabbed my remote and flipped through the channels to find something to watch. I aimlessly scanned the channel guide until I stopped on Destination America. I noticed that Impact Wrestling was on. And I just so happened to know someone that worked for Impact Wrestling. Against my better judgement, I settled in and decided to watch wrestling and see if I could see Ethan on TV.

I had to wait about thirty minutes until the next segment. The arena went black and a male announcer spoke 'Ladies and gentleman….E….C….3.' then music started to play with repeated lyrics of Trouble. I sat up and took notice when someone came out onto the entrance ramp and that someone was Ethan! My eyes widen as I took in what I saw. He didn't leave much to the imagination, that's for sure. A pair of red wrestling trunks and matching elbow and knee pads was all that Ethan wore. His tanned, muscular body was on display. He looked like a God carved out of marble. He walked down the ramp, a huge gold title belt draped over his shoulder, a smug, cocky look on his face. I was so focused on Ethan that I didn't notice his huge bodyguard walking behind him. I took notice quickly and went back to focusing on Ethan. He climbed in the ring and I silently thanked the cameraman for the nice angle that he got. I shook the dirty thought out of my head and went back to watching Ethan. He got into the middle of the ring and turned his back to the camera. He slowly looked over his left shoulder and gazed into the camera. I felt my heart flip a little. Damn it, what was going on with me? I watched and listened to Ethan talk to the crowd. He was right, he did have a different persona inside of the ring. He was super cocky and a bad boy. The crowd booed him and hurled insults at him, taunting him by saying that he couldn't wrestle. Ethan smirked and simply responded with an 'I disagree,' followed by 'I'm very good.' I smiled and clapped. I really liked this side of Ethan. This side fit more with his wealth. I settled in and decided to finish watching the whole show. Ethan had a match at the end and I made sure to focus and watch it. He did a great job, the cameraman getting a few good shots, much to my secret delight. There were a few times where I was worried that he was going to lose, but in the end, Ethan hit something the announcers called the 1 percenter and he won the match. The referee handed Ethan his title and held his arm up in the air for victory. Ethan smirked and gazed into the camera. My heart did another flip flop. As Ethan's theme music played, the words made perfect sense. Ethan Carter was trouble…but was it the kind of trouble that I wanted in my life? I thought so but I still wasn't 100% sure.

Three Days Later

It was a usual busy Saturday morning at Java Hut. I was running around like mad making drinks. Becky and Kenny were running registers and James was working drive-thru and helping make drinks as well. I would have preferred to have Becky or Kenny helping make drinks instead of James. He annoyed me, always asking me questions about Becky and if she was dating anyone yet. I just ignored him, said that it wasn't my job to keep track of Becky's dating life and went back to my work.

About two hours into the morning rush, there was a small break in the customers. Kenny and James took off to take breaks leaving Becky and I to run things. I stepped away to grab a bottle of water really quick. When I came back, I looked up to the entrance and my stomach sank to the ground. There, entering the coffee shop was someone that I hadn't seen in over two weeks, Ethan Carter. I noticed that he wasn't dressed as he usually was when he came into the shop. He was wearing a simple blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He had his sunglasses hooked to the front of his shirt and he had a gift bag in his hand. My heart started to race, I was so nervous to see Ethan again. I didn't know how to react to him.

"Mari! Large café latte, double shot of espresso." Becky called out.

I looked up and saw Ethan looking right at me. "Got it." I called back without acknowledging Ethan's presence. I focused on making Ethan's drink as quickly and as accurately as possible. As much as I wanted to talk to him, I also wanted him to take his drink and just leave. Once the drink was made, the lid and protective sleeve was on, I turned to the order pickup counter and there he was, standing right there waiting for me. I took a deep breath. _'You can do this, Dayna.'_

"Large café latte, double shot?" I called out even though I knew exactly who had this drink.

"Hello, Dayna." Ethan said as he took the drink from my hand. Our hands touched and there was a spark. Of course there was.

"Ethan, hello." I said calmly, even though inside I was freaking out. What was this hold that Ethan had on me?

"I need to talk to you…do you have time to step away for a few moments?" Ethan asked.

I sighed and frowned. I didn't want to be put into this position but sooner or later, this was going to happen. Might as well get it over with. "Um, yeah, James and Kenny are coming back so they can make drinks if needed."

"Good, I'll find a seat." Ethan smiled as he walked into the dining area to find someplace to sit.

"I'll be right back, Becks."

"Mari, you'll be okay. Just be honest with him. I think he'll understand." Becky said. I had told her a little bit of what happened after the date, I needed to tell someone.

"I hope he does," I removed my apron and headed into the dining area to find Ethan. I found him off to the side at a window seat. He was gazing out the window and slowly sipping his latte. He turned and saw me coming and instantly stood up and smiled.

"Hey Dayna! Thanks for joining me." Ethan said

"No problem." I said as I took a seat. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to explain why I hadn't called or came by here to see you sooner. I had to do two weeks' worth of tapings for work. So I was gone doing that. I also figured that you needed some time away from me after what happened after our date."

"Yeah, our date…about that," I hesitated. I needed to explain myself. "Look, the reason that I ran off so quickly is because…I didn't want to jump right in and go that far on the first date."

"Is that why you ran away? No other reason?" Ethan asked. Man, he was pressing the issue. Well, if he really wanted to know, I was going to tell him.

"Well, there is another reason why I ran off."

"Yes?"

"I'm still not sure of your intentions with me."

"My intentions? Dayna, what are you talking about? Do you still think that this is all a joke?"

I hung my head and sighed. "Yes, Ethan I do. I know you said that it wasn't but you have to see it from my point of view, I've heard that before from other guys. They claim that they really liked me and that this wasn't a joke…just for me to find out that it was."

Ethan took a sip of his latte and then placed his hand on top of mine. "Dayna, I want you to listen to me and listen well. I like you. I really honestly like you, Dayna. Dare I say, that I might be falling in love with you. There is something about you that draws me into you. You aren't like the other women that I have dated. You are different and I love that. You beauty draws me into you. Hell, if you were to ask some of the guys backstage, they would be able to tell you how much I talk about you and think about you."

"You talk about me to your friends?" I was stunned.

"Yes, hell a few of them had gotten to the point that they were sick of me talking about you. They were surprised that we weren't dating yet because I talk about you so much." Ethan smiled.

"Is that what you want, Ethan? Do you want to date me…like exclusively?" I asked and then instantly regretted it.

"Look, Dayna," Ethan looked deep into my eyes. "You are not a joke to me at all. My feelings for you are no joke. And yes, I would love for us to date exclusively, if that is what you want. I don't want to pressure you into anything that you are uncomfortable with. But I just want you to know, I'm not going away. I'm not going anywhere. I finally found the woman of my dreams and I'll be damned if I am going to let you get away. Dayna, you are the only one for me."

I looked at Ethan and processed his words. He seemed like he was telling me the truth. Why would he lie about something like this? I replayed his words and thought about what he wanted and what I wanted. "Ethan I-"

"Dayna, you don't have to answer me right away. I just wanted you to listen and hear where I am coming from with you. I want you think about everything that I said and when you have come to a decision. Give me a call." Ethan leaned forward and touched my face. He smiled and then stood up and pushed his chair in. He grabbed the purple gift bag from the floor and placed it on the table. "This is for you. I figured that you would like this, and it would show that I am listening to you. I hope to talk to you…sooner rather than later." He touched my shoulder before putting his glasses on and walking out of the door. Once he was gone, I quickly opened the gift bag to see what was inside. I removed the paper and found a small canvas painting of two monarch butterflies flying together. I smiled. I reached down further and found a small velvet jewelry box. I opened it and saw a pair of silver butterfly chandelier dangle earrings. I couldn't help the smile that was spreading on my face. In both gifts, there were pairs of butterflies. Yes, I love butterflies, I was named after them but the meaning of these butterflies meant something different. I could feel it. Pairs of monarch butterflies, a butterfly couple. Maybe Ethan really did want him and I to be a couple, just like the butterflies in the painting. This was the final thing that I needed. I put everything back into the bag and walked back behind the counter to an awaiting Becky.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, he explained why he hadn't been in to see me and I explained myself. He understood and he basically said that he was starting to fall in love with me, that he talks about me to his friends and that he would want for us to date exclusively."

"Holy crap, Mari!" Becky cheered. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, he brought me things to show that he was listening to me about things I like." I showed Becky the painting and the earrings and her face just lit up.

"Dayna Mariposa Martinez, you need to go after this man, like right away! He is into you and he really likes you. Don't let those other assholes ruin something that may be perfect for you. He could be what you need."

"But you like him,"

"Girl, it's fine. I see how he looks at you when he comes in. I don't think he could ever look at me that way. There is something really there for you both and I wouldn't let it slip away."

I took a deep breath and processed Becky's words and Ethan's words. Maybe Becky was right. Maybe Ethan was what I needed at this moment. Everything he said felt genuine. He accepted my anxiety and depression issues. He didn't look at my body and see a fat girl, he saw someone that was gorgeous and sexy. He talked about me to his friends...he wanted to be with me. How could I let something like this slip away. I knew what I needed to do. I just needed my shift to be over.


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan sat at the bar, taking slow drinks from the beer that was slowing starting to get warm. He was busy replaying his conversation that he had with Dayna earlier today. He bared his heart out to her and told her how he really felt about her, he still wasn't completely sure if that was going to be enough. Ethan glanced down at his phone and didn't see a missed call or a text yet. Perhaps Dayna was still at work, or she was running errands. _'Or she just doesn't want anything more to do with me,'_ Ethan shook the negative thought out of his head and took another drink. He looked up and saw a couple of his friends from work enter Dolce. He motioned for them to come and join him. Maybe they would be able to help him get these negative thoughts out of his head, after all, they were the ones that suggested that he go and see her today at Java Hut.

"Hey Ethan. How's it goin'?" Robbie E asked as he took a seat next to Ethan.

"Eh, I've had better days."

"Did you go and talk to Dayna?" Rockstar Spud asked as he sat next to Robbie

"Yup, I went and talked to her at work this morning."

"And? How'd it go, man?" Eddie Edwards asked sitting on the other side of Ethan. The guys ordered a round of beers and passed Ethan a fresh one.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Robbie asked

"I mean, I did what you guys suggested. I laid it all out there for her, I told her that she wasn't a joke to me and that I really liked her and that she was the one. I didn't really give her a chance to answer me."

"Why not?" Spud asked

"Well, I figured that I kind of overwhelmed her with what I had said, you know, confessing everything to her so I told her that I wanted her to think about everything and then tell me what her decision was."

"And you haven't heard anything yet?" Eddie asked

"Nope. Not a word. It's after 7. I don't think she is still at work. I think I might have blew it guys." Ethan hung his head and sighed. The guys exchanged looks with each other. They had known Ethan for quite some time and they had never seen him like this before. The Ethan Carter that they knew was full of confidence and boasted it to everyone around him. He didn't let anything or anyone get him down, But that was before he met Dayna. Ever since he met her, they could see a change in the Ethan outside of the ring. He was different.

"Ethan, you didn't mess anything up." Spud said to his friend.

"Spud's right, man. Even you said that you overwhelmed her with a lot of information. She probably just needs some time to process everything is all." Robbie said.

"You guys really think that's all that it is? What if I've laid all those out on her too soon?"

"Of course, man. Where's that Carter Confidence? You said that you felt that she was into you. Did she explain why she ran off from the date?" Eddie said

"Yeah, she said that she wasn't ready to go that far so quickly…and she was still not sure of how I really felt."

"And in regards to being too soon, Mr. Ethan, It's not like you just met her yesterday. You've going into the Java Hut for how many months now? Saying hi to her and being friendly. You did the right thing with taking it as slowly as you did with her." Spud said.

"Well, now she knows how you really feel about her;" Robbie said "Look, I have a good feeling about this Dayna. She sounds like a great girl."

"She is. She really is, guys." Ethan started to smile. "She's gorgeous and the fact that she doesn't think that she is gorgeous makes her even hotter. She's not even intimidated by my wealth and status. It's nothing to her. Its not like she's only talking to me because of who I am. She doesn't care."

"Unlike the other tarts that you have dated." Spud quipped.

"Exactly Spud. Dayna is different. Dayna is the one, Dayna-" Ethan paused to look down at his phone.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" Eddie asked

"It's Dayna…." Ethan stood up from the bar and walked away to a quiet section. After a few minutes, he returned with a look of happiness and sheer panic on his face.

"Ethan, what's wrong? What did she say?" Spud asked

"She's on her way here….she has something she wants to tell me." Ethan sat back down in his seat and took a long sip of beer as if to calm his frayed nerves.

"Well, did she sound happy?" Robbie asked

"I couldn't tell. She just asked if I was busy and where I was. I told her that I was here and she said that she would be here in a few minutes. Guys, what am I going to do?!"

"Ethan, calm down! This is what you wanted, remember?" Spud said. "You wanted her to tell you how she felt about you."

"But what if she says that she isn't interested? What if I just poured my heart out for nothing? What if I-"

"Ethan! Buddy, calm down!" Robbie said. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"How the hell do you know that, Rob?"

"I just do. Like I said, I have a good feeling about you and Dayna. She's gonna come in here and tell you that she feels the same way about you and everything will be happy ever after for you two...and I will throw up."

"Rob, you're a bastard, you know that?" Ethan laughed

"I know...but I got you to laugh."

"Thanks, man. I'm just so damn nervous...I've never felt like this about someone before. I know you said you think everything will go smoothly but what if it doesn't? What if she-"

"What if I told you that I think Dayna just arrived here." Eddie said looking towards the entrance of Dolce. The other guys and Ethan all turned to the door and Ethan's heart filled with happiness. There, standing in the doorway was Dayna and she looked amazing. Gone was her Java Hut uniform, in its place was a dark blue and silver halter top dress that made her legs look amazing. She looked around and finally locked eyes with Ethan. He waved at her to come and join them.

"Is that her?" Spud asked.

"Yes guys. That is Dayna Martinez. The woman of my dreams." Ethan smiled as he watched Dayna get closer to where he and the guys were sitting.

"She is hot!" Robbie said

"She is absolutely gorgeous." Eddie said

"Breathtaking, simply breathtaking." Spud said

"Knock it off, here she comes." Ethan stood up and greeted Dayna. "Well hello Dayna."

"Hi Ethan. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything with you and your friends." Dayna said

"Nope, not at all. Actually, let me introduce you to everyone. Dayna, this is Eddie Edwards, Robbie E. and Rockstar Spud. Guys, this is Dayna Martinez."

"Hey guys." Dayna smiled. Ethan was surprised at how calm she was being in front of everyone. She shook hands and talked with each of the guys very briefly.

"Well, we'll let you guys talk. Ethan, meet up at the gym tomorrow?" Robbie asked

"Sure guys." Ethan waited for the guys to say goodbye to Dayna and then leave. "So," Ethan turned his attention back to Dayna. "Care for a drink?"

"Um sure. A Long Island Iced Tea?"

"Right for the hard stuff, huh?" Ethan laughed as he ordered Dayna's drink. It arrived and he slid it over to her.

"Thank you." Dayna smiled as she took a long, slow sip.

Ethan caught himself being mesmerized by Dayna's full glossy red lips wrapped around the straw. He cleared his throat and refocused. "So, what brings you down here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you…about what you said to me this morning."

"Have you given what I said some thought?"

"I sure did."

"And?"

"Ethan, I believe everything of what you said to me. There is no way that you could be lying to me. You are sincere about how you feel about me. You, you really like me."

"Yes, Dayna I do. I really like you. Those three guys that were just here could back me up on everything."

"That's not needed. I believe you." Dayna smiled as she finished off her drink.

"I'm very glad that you believe me and know how I truly feel about you. But I have to know something, where do we go from here?"

Dayna looked at Ethan and gave him a wink and a smile. "How does Casa de Carter sound?"

 _ **A/N: Oh boy! Is Ethan going to take Leyna up on her offer? Will they head back to his place? Do you think this time will be different than the last? You won't know if you don't follow. Some reviews and comments are always thoughtful. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

"You, you want to go back to my place? Dayna are you sure? I mean, I don't want to pressure you into anything." Ethan said

"Ethan, you aren't pressuring me. This is what I want. I've given this a lot of thought and I want this. I want you. You have awaken feelings in me that I haven't felt in years." I said touching Ethan's hand and looking into his sexy chocolate brown eyes. The Long Island Iced Tea was helping me relax just a bit.

"Is that so?" Ethan smirked

"Yes, that is so. Now, are we going to keep talking or are you gonna take me to your place?" I asked boldly. I noticed the look of surprise of Ethan's face. He was liking this.

"Did you drive here?"

"Nope, called a cab."

"Well then, I guess you are coming home with me tonight." Ethan smiled.

"Good." Ethan paid for the drinks and we exited the club. We walked arm in arm over to Ethan's car. He had chosen to drive a black Jaguar tonight. He opened the passenger side door for me and I climbed inside. Once again, the interior was immaculately clean and smelled fresh. Ethan climbed in, started the engine and sped out of the parking lot and down the street. We talked and enjoyed each other's company. Ethan had one hand on the steering wheel and the other either holding mine or gently touching my thigh. We drove for about fifteen more minutes until we reached the familiar gate that blocked the entrance to Casa de Carter. Ethan entered the security code and the gates opened. He drove up the driveway and parked inside the garage next to the familiar Maserati. Ethan climbed out and opened my door. I stepped out and followed Ethan inside. We headed into the living room area and stood and gazed into each other's eyes.

"So, we're here." I said

"That we are. You uh, wanna stay down here or do you want to check out the upstairs?" Ethan hinted.

I knew exactly what he was getting at and I was gladly going to take the bait. "Sure, show me the upstairs."

"I was hoping you would say that." Ethan smiled and took my hand as he led me up the carpeted stairs. Once we reached the top of the stairs, Ethan led me to the room at the end of the hall. "Welcome to the bedroom of EC3." He whispered into my ear as he opened the door to his master bedroom. It was a very nice looking room. A huge California King Size bed with dark blue sheets and a black and white comforter on top. The closet was huge, off to the side was the master bathroom. I couldn't help but notice that there was a large floor mirror positioned near the bed.

"Your room is amazing." I said as I took everything in. I smiled as I saw the painting of Ethan on the wall.

"Yeah, I like it…but it needs something." Ethan said walking over to his bed and sitting down. He motioned for me to sit next to him.

"What's that?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

Ethan smiled at me and put his arms around me. "It needs a woman's touch."

I smiled and Ethan and turned away. "Is that so?"

Ethan took his free hand and moved my face to meet his. He licked his lips. "Yeah, that is so." He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I sighed and felt myself heat up and melt. I gave in and kissed Ethan back, parting my lips and tasting Ethan's tongue and the lingering flavor of beer that was present. I wrapped my arms around Ethan's neck as he ran his fingers through my hair and then along my neck. Everywhere Ethan touched my body, felt like it was on fire. I knew exactly where all of this kissing and gentle touching was about to lead to. Ethan knew it too, I could see it in his eyes as he broke the kiss and gazed into my eyes. His eyes seemed to glow with fire and want. It was going to happen, there was no stopping it now.

"Are you sure about this, Dayna?" Ethan asked as he slowly tugged on the halter of my dress.

It was now or never. No turning back now. I moved Ethan's hands and pulled the halter over my head and letting it fall, leaving me in my pink strapless bra that just barely held the girls up. "Does this answer your question, Mr. Carter?"

Ethan's mouth dropped open as he took in the sight before him. "Answered loud and clear." Ethan stood me up and slowing removed my dress leaving me in my pink strapless bra and matching panties. He then laid me down onto his bed. He climbed on top of me and kissed me again, this time with more lust and passion. Our tongues twirled around each other. Ethan sat me up briefly to unhook my bra releasing my large, full breasts for his pleasure. Ethan's eyes widened as he laid me back down and kissed and licked my neck, making me moan softly. He left a trail of kisses down my neck as he reached my bare breasts. He gently placed my right nipple into his mouth, kissing and licking it until it was hard and raw. I cried out as he gently grazed his teeth along the nub. He ended the torture on the right nipple and continued the same process with the left nipple as he palmed my right breast, his fingers twirling and tugging on my nipple.

"Oh, God, Ethan," I cried out.

"Yes, Mari?"

"Mmmm, stop torturing me like this." I cried.

"Maybe I like torturing you…maybe I'm trying to get you all worked up and ready for me."

"I'm already worked up for you." I growled out.

Ethan grinned. "Yeah? Well let me see how worked up you are, Miss Mari." Ethan kissed and licked his way down my stomach, twirling his tongue around my bellybutton. He kissed and licked until he reached the top of my panties. Ethan looked up at me as he parted my thighs and slowly slid his thumb along the front of my panties. I bit down on my lip to stop from screaming. "Hmm, someone does feel a little wet." He inhaled deeply and I saw his eyes dilate "Oh, you smell so sweet, Mari. I wonder if you taste as sweet."

"Well why don't you stop talking and find out?" I hissed.

"Mmmm, that's my girl." Ethan kept his eyes on me as he took one hand and slid my panties down and off my body. Ethan sat up for a moment and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chiseled, tanned body. His abs were perfect, just begging to be licked. I could feel myself grow wetter as I looked at his body. He positioned himself in between my legs and parted them wider. I must have been very wet since Ethan had a huge grin on his face. He gave me a quick wink before diving his head between my legs. As soon as I felt Ethan's warm tongue slide over my folds, I nearly lost it. "Mmmm, so tasty. I must have more." Ethan buried his head and proceeded to lick and suck on my folds. I slammed my head down on the bed and started to whimper and cry out as Ethan's magic tongue slid inside of me. His mouth and tongue had a mind of its own. I grabbed the back of Ethan's head and pressed him deeper, my legs wrapping around his head. He removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers and he pumped two of his thick fingers deep inside of me, his tongue flicking ever so gently over my clit.

"Oh my fucking God!" I cried out with each flick of his tongue.

"Yes my Mari?" Ethan asked as he looked into my eyes, his fingers still sliding inside of me.

"Don't stop…feels so good…I'm so close…" I cried out.

"I won't stop, Mari…your little clit tastes so sweet." He went back down and wrapped his lips around my clit and rhythmically sucked on it in unison with the pounding that his fingers were giving me. My legs started to shake and I felt myself tighten.

"Oh God, Ethan…oh God..I'm so close baby…you're gonna make me cum…oh God!"

"That's my goal, Mari Baby…and I always….reach….my….goals." Ethan returned to sucking on my clit and fucking me with his fingers. "Come on, Mari…cum for me…cum for Ethan. Let me taste all of your sweetness." With those words, I lost all control. I squeezed my eyes closed and gripped the bedsheets. I cried out and called Ethan's name and I came and came. He stayed down and gave me a couple more licks before crawling back on top of me, his face slightly glistening from my juices. "I swallowed it all, Mari. You taste so damn good, baby." He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss. I didn't even care that I was tasting myself on his tongue.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" I asked

"Not tonight, Mari. Tonight, is all about me pleasuring you and making you happy." Ethan climbed off the bed and unbuckled his belt and tossed it on the floor. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and removed them slowly. I was in awe of his body. His thighs were insane, so large and muscular. I sat up and did the honors of removing his boxer briefs from his body, leaving him standing in front of me, a nude god, seemingly carved out of stone. His very large and thick cock, standing at attention, just waiting for action. I felt a new surge of wetness pour from my body. I wanted Ethan and I wanted him badly. "You like what you see, Mari?"

"Yes." I growled out as I laid back down on the bed, my legs parted wide.

"You want me, Mari?"

"Yes, Ethan damn it! Yes!" I demanded.

"Mmmm, have I told you how much I like this side of you, Mari?" Ethan said as he climbed on top of me, gently teasing me with the head of his cock, driving me insane.

"Yes, Ethan…yes you have." I said through gritted teeth.

"You want this inside of you, Mari? You think you can handle all of this? Can you handle all of me when I go into God Mode on you?" Ethan said, still teasing me.

"Yes Ethan! Take me, take me right now!" I demanded.

"As you wish, Mari." Without any warning, Ethan slid inside deep inside of me. I instantly cried out as I attempted to adjust to his size and length. Ethan savored the feeling of my walls wrapped around him and gripping him tight. "God damn, Mari. You feel so good." He slid into me with a slow and deep pace, savoring the feeling of our bodies connecting. I pulled Ethan close to me in order to kiss him deeply. He broke the kiss and started to kiss and lick my neck, all the while keeping the slow and deep pace. "Does it feel good, Mari?" He whispered in my ear.

"So good, baby."

"You like this speed, or do you want it faster?"

I looked into Ethan's eyes and bit down on my lip, "Fuck me, Ethan. Give me everything you have."

Ethan smiled and kissed me deeply "God Mode, engaged." He pinned my arms above my head and turned the pace up to 100! He pounded himself into me, quick and fast thrusts. It felt like we were going to break the bed! The headboard hit the wall with each pounded thrust, I raised my hips and met Ethan thrust for thrust. I clawed at his shoulders and back as I cried out and called his name. "That's right, Mari. Say my name…tell me how good it feels."

"Fuck Ethan…so good…..keep going! Make me cum baby, please!"

"You don't have to say please….I won't stop until I make you cum over and over." He slid out of me for just a moment. "Put your legs on my shoulders…" I did as I was told and Ethan slid into me even deeper, hitting every spot the right way.

"Oh god!" I screamed.

"That's right, you love it when I am in God Mode…" Ethan grunted as he continued to have his way with me. Pounding and tearing into me, filling me up so deep. I couldn't hold out too much longer, I could feel myself reaching the brink.

"I'm gonna cum, Ethan….Oh God…"

"Yes, that's right…cum for me, Mari Baby…I am ready…"

I closed my eyes and let myself go. I released a primal scream as a huge orgasm flooded my body. I lost all control. I shook and cried and whimpered as another orgasm washed over me. Ethan tried to keep going but it was all too much for him as well. He let out a throaty growl as I felt him release his hot seed deep inside of me. He gazed into my eyes for a brief moment before falling down next to me, our bodies covered in sweat. We held each other as we tried to catch our breath. My body continue to twitch and shake as I came down from my many orgasms. After a few more minutes, I had finally regained my breath and was able to speak.

"Oh, my God!"

"I take that as I did something right?" Ethan laughed.

"You did everything right! Oh my God! That was….amazing!"

"You felt amazing. I could get used to being inside of you all the time."

"I would love that."

"Can I tell you something, Mari?"

"Anything, Ethan."

"I love you,"

I laid there in a state of shock. He said it. He said that he loved me. And he said it first. I couldn't believe it. I looked into Ethan's eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you too."

Ethan had a huge grin on his face as he pulled him close to him. "Looks like Trouble has found his match."

I looked up at Ethan and smiled like a happy fool. "He sure has."

 _ **A/N: Oh my damn! Ethan really knows how to please Dayna! How did everyone like this chapter? Was it hot enough for ya? What do you think is going to happen now? Will Dayna run away or will she stay? Find out soon. Review, comment and favorite this one. It's just gonna get better, I promise.**_


	10. Chapter 10

The dream that I was currently having was rather realistic. I didn't want it to end but I noticed that something was different. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was all alone in the huge California King bed. I knew that when I went to sleep I had a death grip on Ethan's arm…so how did he escape? I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up. There was a little sunlight shining through the blinds. I climbed out of bed in all of my nakedness and headed into the master bathroom to take a shower. I smiled when I noticed that Ethan had left me a shirt to put on. I picked it up and looked at it. It had "Trouble" written on the front multiple times and then on the back said "EC3". I put it back down on the vanity and turned the water in the shower on. The shower was amazing, the showerhead was one of those that made the water seem like a rainstorm. I climbed in and let the water fall over me. I took a look around for something I could wash up with. I decided to use a little bit of Ethan's body wash. I was happy to see that it was Irish Spring and not an Axe product. I hate that stuff. I squeezed a little into my hand and got clean. I then grabbed the bottle of shampoo that was in the shower, it smelled like coconut. Once my body and hair were all clean, I climbed out, dried myself off with one of Ethan's fluffy bath towels and put the t shirt on. I didn't have any clean pants since I wore a dress so I decided to just locate my panties that Ethan had tossed on the floor last night and slide those back on. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, put my glasses on and made my way downstairs to try and locate Ethan.

I found him in the dining room, looking at something on his phone. Once he saw me enter, he stood up and walked right over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Good Morning, Sleepy Head." Ethan smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey. How did you manage to escape from the bed? I had a death grip on your arm when I went to sleep."

"Easy. You rolled over and let me go." Ethan laughed. I hit him in the arm and then sat down at the dining table. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am. We kinda worked up an appetite." I laughed.

"That we did." Ethan smiled. "Breakfast should be done shortly. I hope you like fresh made waffles?"

"I do! Maybe a little too much."

Ethan narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head. "Hey, none of that nonsense, Dayna. You are gorgeous and your body is amazing."

"If you say so,"

"Don't make me have to prove it to you, right here right now." Ethan warned.

"You wouldn't."

Ethan raised an eyebrow "You really wanna challenge me on something like this? I'll bend you over this table right now….if my chef wasn't entering with breakfast."

I looked back and saw Ethan's personal chef and a couple others enter the dining room with trays of food. I turned back and stuck my tongue out at him. "Ha, Ha, Ha…your plan had been foiled."

"I'll have you bent over this table sooner or later, Mari." Ethan winked. I wasn't able to respond as the chef and waiters were placing the plates on the table. It was an impressive spread. Waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast and a carafe of orange juice. I thanked them and Ethan nodded and they left us to eat.

"Don't you just get a glass of juice. I want to see you eat some food." Ethan said as he grabbed two waffles from the tray.

"Oh, I'm gonna eat some food, Ethan. I'm hungry." I grabbed a couple waffles, bacon and sausage and proceeded to start eating. I looked up and saw that Ethan was watching me and smiling.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, I just like to see my girl eat in front of me."

I swallowed and replayed the word in my head. 'My girl.' He called me his girl. Was that who I was to him? He hadn't officially said anything. Yeah, he said that he loved me but that didn't mean that I was his girlfriend. I had to know where I stood with him.

"Um, Ethan…may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Dayna. What's up?"

"Well, its kind of about last night,"

"It was incredible. Had you screaming so loud."

I felt my cheek flush. "Yeah, you did. You are highly skilled and talented that's for sure. But, um, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Afterwards, you said that you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Dayna, of course I meant it. I told you that I am falling in love with you."

"Well, what I mean is…well…we had mentioned something about us dating exclusively and well…I was just wondering….well…is that what we are doing or are we just friends with benefits?" There. I said it. Butchered it and stumbled but I got it out.

Ethan took a drink of juice before talking "Dayna, do you want to go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?"

I sat there in stunned silence. He did it. He asked me out. He wanted me to be his girlfriend. ME! The chubby girl with the glasses. He wanted to be with me. Everything was moving so fast between us but it all felt so right. I hadn't felt this way in any other relationship that I had. I was still insecure but did I really want to say no? Did I really want to let something that could be so wonderful, so perfect, so right slip right past me? I noticed that Ethan was waiting for me to respond to him. "Yes Ethan. I want to go out with you and only you. And I want to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Ethan said, a huge smile spreading over his face.

"Yes really." I smiled.

"Did you have to wait that long to say yes?" Ethan laughed. "Had me all nervous."

"What can I say? I like the suspense." I teased.

Ethan stuck his tongue out at me and threw a balled up napkin at me. I swatted it away and laughed. He shook his head and we went back to eating breakfast.

* * *

Once we were done, the waiters came and removed the plates and trays from the table.

"So, what's on the agenda today, Ethan?" I asked

"I'm supposed to go to the gym with the guys. Unless you want to do something together."

"You already had this planned out. I don't want to interfere." I said.

"You aren't interfering…actually, would you like to come with me? I'd love to formally introduce my girl to my best friends."

"Go with you? To a gym? Ethan look at me, does it look like I go to gyms?"

"Dayna, what did I tell you about being negative about your body?"

"I'm sorry but you have to understand, I've got over 20 years of body hatred going on here. It's gonna take a while to make it go away."

"Well, every time you are negative about your body, how about I spank you?" Ethan winked.

"Hell, in that case, I will continue being negative." I giggled.

"Dayna," Ethan laughed. "Now are you going to come with me or not?"

"I would but I don't have anything to wear. You'd have to take me home so I can change."

"If I do that, then will go with me?"

"Yes. I will."

"Great! Go and throw your dress back on and then I will take you home so you can change."

"Sounds good." I went back upstairs and took off the EC3 shirt and located my dress that was still in a heap on the floor. I slid it back on and put my shoes back on. Once I went back downstairs, I noticed that Ethan had changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. I wanted to pounce on him right there in the foyer. We walked out to the garage and Ethan decided to take the Mustang out for a spin. I climbed in and we sped off down the driveway and then down the road for the 25 minute drive back to my apartment. Once we arrived, I climbed out of the car and headed inside. I opened my closet and attempted to find something that I could workout in. Seeing as I hadn't been inside of a gym in a couple of years, this was going to be harder than I thought. I finally decided on a simple purple tank top and a pair of shorts. I put the clothes on and located my black sneakers and put those on. I took a look at myself in the mirror and hoped that I looked good. I shrugged and headed back downstairs and outside to Ethan's waiting car.

"Looking good, babe." Ethan said as he looked me up and down.

"You think so?"

Ethan smiled and learned forward and gave me a kiss. "I know so." After our kiss, He sped away from the curb and headed down to the gym.

 _ **A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I am really having a great time writing this one! Next chapter bring a little taste of drama into the mix. Will this drama affect the relationship of "Daythan" or not? You have to stay tuned to find out! Keep those comments and reviews coming!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ethan and I drove for about thirty minutes until we reached Adonis Gym. Just the name intimidated me. I really was starting to regret my decision. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb in this place! I didn't work out. My idea of working out was climbing my stairs to get to my bedroom! I just knew I was going to get picked on. I really wanted to tell Ethan that I didn't want to go but he was so excited to formally introduce me to his friends, how could I let him down like that? I took a deep breath and said a silent prayer in Spanish and opened the door and walked with Ethan into the gym.

Once we entered, I was pleasantly surprised that I didn't see muscle heads and super skinny women walking the floor. Yes, there were some nicely build people wandering the floor but overall, it was just regular people working out. I mean, not like the local Planet Fitness in the next town over but it wasn't a sea of muscles either. I was rather calm.

"You okay, Dayna? You seem tense." Ethan asked

"Well, I don't go into places like this. I don't fit in here so I am a little nervous."

"Babe, don't be nervous. You are going to be just fine here. Just do something that you are comfortable with."

"Okay, where's the couch so I can take a nap." I asked

Ethan shook his head and laughed at me. "You need to stop. Come on, I see the guys. Time to show you off." He took my hand and led me over an area with a bunch of different workout machines. I looked and saw the three guys that I had met very briefly at Dolce.

"There you are! I thought that you weren't coming." Robbie E said giving Ethan a handshake.

"Just a little late is all."

"I see you brought some company. Hey fellas, we got an extra guest with us." Robbie said to the other guys. Spud and Eddie turned around and saw that I was accompanying Ethan. They both smiled, but I noticed that Eddie didn't seem as happy as the others.

"Yeah, I wanted to formally introduce my friends to my girlfriend, Dayna." Ethan beamed as he put him arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug.

"Wait, girlfriend? When did this happen?" Spud asked.

"Pretty much last night. Dayna and I talked and yeah, we are official now."

"That is fantastic news! I am so happy for you, Ethan, sir!" Spud cheered. He turned to face me and smiled. "Dayna, you must know that Mr. Ethan always talked about you so much. He really cares for you. You have made him a very happy guy."

"Well, he's made me a very happy woman." I said.

"You were the one to finally make this one happy. I must say, I am sick and tired of his one being a mopey and sad." Robbie laughed.

"Don't listen to Robbie…I think all the product he used to use in his hair sunk into his brain." Ethan laughed.

"Dayna, have I mentioned that Ethan is kind of an asshole?" Robbie said

"Um…no." I said

"Don't worry, he's only like this to me…his best friend." Robbie punched Ethan in the arm.

"Best friend, my ass." Ethan muttered. He turned and saw the growing confusion on my face. He then looked at Robbie and the two broke out in laugher. "Dayna, hon, its okay. We are just messing around. This is what Robbie and I do."

"Oh! Okay, I was starting to get concerned." I said

"Yeah, no need to worry. Ethan's a great guy. You got yourself a winner, Dayna."

"Thank you, Robbie." I smiled. I then turned my attention to the last friend that I needed to formally meet. The one that didn't seem all too happy.

"Come on over here, Eddie. Don't play the shy card." Ethan said. "Come over here and meet Dayna. She won't bite…at least I don't think she would…and even if she does, that's for me to find out."

"Ethan!" I scowled and slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm just kidding. I'm gonna go get a couple reps on the bicep machine done. You two wanna come with me. I think I can leave Eddie and Dayna here for a minute or two." Ethan said to Robbie and Spud.

"Sure thing," Spud and Robbie said.

"I'll be right back, babe. I'm gonna go work the arms and then I'll take you over to the leg press machine. I think you will do great with that one." Ethan said giving me a quick kiss. "Eddie, you take good care of my Dayna, okay?"

"Of course." Eddie said. Once Ethan, Robbie and Spud were gone, I turned my attention back to Eddie who was now smiling.

"Hey," I said warmly

"Hello Dayna. It's nice to meet you…well formally." Eddie smiled.

"Same here. Sorry you have to babysit me."

"Oh please. I don't mind hanging out with you. It will give me a chance to get to know you…I mean I should get to know my friend's girl, right?"

"Yeah I guess so." I looked around for some sort of machine that didn't look intimating. "What's the least scary machine here?"

"Well, if you don't want to jump right to a machine, we could always go walk on the indoor track."

"There's a track?"

"Yeah, just right down there. I'd actually rather to that today anyway, I kind of banging up my leg at work so I'm trying to take it easy."

"Sounds good to me. We can do some laps and we can get to know each other, if that's what you want to do."

"Let's go." I smiled and followed Eddie over to the indoor track. There was no one else in there so it would just be the two of us.

"So," I said as Eddie and I started to walk on the track "What would you like to know about me first?"

"Let's go for something simple. How old are you?"

"I'm 22. You?"

"Guess."

"Uh, no fair!" I laughed. "Um…24?"

Eddie laughed. "Nope, not even close. I'm 31."

"You are not! You don't look 31 at all."

"I know, it's this damned baby face of mine. It makes me look younger."

"That's not a bad thing." I smiled. "My turn. Where are you from?"

"Me? I'm from Boston."

"Really? I don't detect an accent."

"You don't? It's there. I hate it."

"Hey, I happen to love accents." I said. I noticed Eddie smile at me.

"Well let me try to make the accent more noticeable then." He laughed. "So, Ethan tells us that you are in school for Psychology?"

"Yeah, that is true. I'm not sure what I'm going to do but it will have something to do with Psych. What all has Ethan told you guys about me?"

"To be honest, not very much. He tells us how much he likes you and how gorgeous you are, which I might say he is very correct."

"Oh, stop that." I said

"Stop what? It's the truth. You are gorgeous. I told him so when you showed up at Dolce."

"Thank you Eddie, you are a sweetheart." He smiled at me and we continued to walk around the track, talking and getting to know each other. I found out and he and I had quite a bit in common, we liked the same kinds of music and TV shows, and we both thought that Jay Cutler was a complete jackass. Just as Eddie and I were making our way around the track for lap number seven, he cried out in pain.

"Ouch, damn it!" Eddie said, he stumbled a bit and fell onto me. I managed to keep him up and didn't let him fall. His hand brushed over my breasts, but I knew it was just because he was falling.

"Oh dios Mio!" I cried out in Spanish "Are you okay, Eddie?"

"Yeah, it's my damn leg…I think I have a cramp."

"Well here, let's sit down so you can rest." I helped Eddie down onto the artificial grass. I sat down next to him. "Feeling any better?"

"Eh, not really, cramp is still there."

"Here, let me help. I took a couple massage therapy classes. Maybe I can rub the cramp out….I mean if you don't mind."

"Dayna, please. If you can help me, please do." Eddie said.

I smiled and moved closer. I slowly started to rub and massage Eddie's leg, trying to work the cramp out. "How does that feel?"

"A little better. You can rub harder if you need to."

"Will do." I massaged a little harder and saw the relief wash over Eddie's face.

"You have magic hands, Dayna. My leg feels so much better. Could you go a little higher?"

"Sure, the pain goes up that far?"

"Yeah, I screwed my leg up pretty good." Eddie said.

I didn't question him and I moved my hands up a little higher, over his knee and onto his thigh. "How's that?"

"Perfect, the pain is starting to leave." Eddie said. "Thank you so much, Dayna."

"No need to thank me. Happy to help." I backed away and sat next to Eddie just in time to see Spud walking over in our direction. I suddenly started to wonder if he had seen anything that had happened with me and Eddie. I mean, I was just helping him relieve a cramp. Nothing more, but I was still a little worried.

"There you two are. Ethan's been looking all over for you, Dayna. What are you two doing out here?" Spud asked

"Oh, Eddie suggested that we come out here and do some walking, considering I don't work out, this would be something easy." I said looking at Eddie who nodded in agreement.

"Well, I hope you are sufficiently warmed up because Ethan wants you to try your hand on the leg press machine. Let's go." I followed Spud out of the track area and back into the main gym. I looked back and saw Eddie following behind us, with a smile on his face as he looked at me.

When we arrived inside the gym, I saw Robbie and Ethan on some machine that was working out their thighs. I couldn't help but grin like a fool. No wonder Ethan had amazing thighs. I shook the thought out of my head and walked over to him. He instantly stopped and got off the machine.

"Hey Dayna! How'd things go with Eddie? Do I have to hurt him?" Ethan asked.

I laughed "No, Babe. Everything went fine with Eddie. We did laps on the track and talked. We had a good time."

"Awesome. Thanks for looking after my girl, Eddie." Ethan said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked at Eddie who had a half smile on his face.

"No problem, Ethan. Happy to help. I'll be over at the free weights." Eddie walked away from the rest of us.

"Okay, babe. Guess its time for me to try this leg press machine." I said as I went over to the machine and laid down.

"Yeah, I think that you are going to do a great job on this one. Just put your feet here and then use your thigh and leg muscles to push this forward. If it's too easy, I can put more weight on it."

"Seems easy enough." I took a deep breath and put my hands on the grips. I pushed the leg press with ease. "Well, that was super easy." I laughed

"More weight?" Ethan asked

"Yeah, go ahead."

Ethan added two weighs to either side. "Okay, you are at 100 pounds. Give this a try."

"You got it." I took a deep breath and pushed the leg press. It took a little more effort but I was still able to push it forward pretty easily. "Piece of cake." I laughed.

"Listen to her," Ethan laughed. "And she says that she doesn't work out."

"I don't. I swear." I said

"But some more weight on there for her." Robbie said.

Ethan nodded and put two more weights on either side. "Okay, 150 pounds, babe."

"This is nothing." I said with confidence. I pushed it back about five times. I could feel a burn in my thighs. "Woo, this is making my legs hurt."

"Enjoy the burn, babe. You want to try your hand at 200 pounds?"

"Why not? I'm actually having a good time." Ethan smiled and added more weight to the machine. I took a breath and did 10 reps of 200 pounds. Once I was done, I was very proud of myself for what I had done, although my thighs were very upset with me. "Okay, I think I am done with this one. What else you got for me?"

"For real? You want to do more?" Ethan asked

"Of course, I'm actually enjoying this." I said.

"Well, I'm going to take over this machine, why don't you go do the leg curl machine. It will work the back of your thighs and it focuses on that amazing booty of yours." Ethan said as he smacked my ass…in front of Spud and Robbie who just laughed.

"Did you really just do that in front of your friends, babe?" I laughed.

"Yes. Yes I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Ethan laughed.

"I'll get you back for that." I said as I walked over to the leg curl machine. I put about 50 pounds on it and began to work out. It actually felt really good. I was surprised at how I was enjoying myself.

The time flew by. I ended up working out my arms and did some crunches and tried my hand at doing a plank. After a few stumbles, I actually had it down. I was in the middle of another plank when Ethan walked over to me.

"Babe, your phone was ringing. I brought your purse over."

"Thanks." I took my phone out and saw that I had a message from work. Great. I listened to the message. It was from James. Kenny had called off and he needed me to come in and cover his shift for about four hours until Becky came in. I rolled my eyes and threw my phone back in my purse.

"I take it that wasn't a good message?"

"Not at all. I have to go into work. Kenny called off." I said annoyed.

"Damn, I was having a great time with you."

"I know, you actually managed to get me to enjoy working out." I laughed as I stood up.

"You just needed to be motivated by the right person is all." Ethan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. We were both hot and sweaty but we both didn't care.

"What are you doing later tonight?" I asked

"The guys and I have work promotional stuff to do so we'll be busy the rest of the day."

"Damn," I pouted.

"Hey, none of that now." Ethan said. "I've got an idea! Do you work next Tuesday?"

"As far as I know, I don't. Why?"

"Well, the guys and I have to do tapings for work. I was wondering if you would like to come with me. I mean, I'm always coming to see you at your job, might as well have you come and see me in action."

"I'd love to see you in action, babe." I winked.

"You bad girl, Mari. You know what I meant."

"I heard what you said," I winked.

"Fair enough. What do you say babe? Wanna be my personal guest and come see me at work?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Really! Great! I'll give you a call in Monday afternoon and let you know when I am on my way to come and get you that Tuesday. I suggest packing an overnight bag."

"Will do."

"Awesome, well I guess I had better get you home so you can change and get to work." Ethan said.

"Yeah, sadly." Ethan told Robbie and Spud that he would be back. I grabbed my purse and Ethan and I headed out to his car and he drove me back home. "It's gonna suck not seeing you for a few days."

"Yeah, I know but just think of all the fun we can have when we do see each other again. And it's not like I can't call you or text you."

"I know that but I can't kiss you through a text or phone call." I said with some sadness.

"I mean, we could also have some phone sex," Ethan suggested.

"What?!" I said shocked. "No, no way."

"Oh come on, Mari…it would be fun." Ethan said as he pulled up to the curb in from of my townhouse.

I shook my head and got out of the car. "You, Mr. Carter, have a dirty mind." I shut the door and Ethan rolled down the passenger window.

"Yes, I do. And you love it."

"I never said that." I laughed.

"You don't have to. I already know you do."

"Anyways," I said changing the subject. "I'll talk to you later…emphasis on talk."

"I'll talk to you later, babe…and get you off over the phone." Ethan blew me a kiss and sped off before I could respond. I stood in the same spot and watched his car drive away, secretly wondering if he could get me off just by using his voice.

 _ **A/N: So what do you think about the drama that is starting to unfold in the world of Daythan? Do you think Eddie is just being nice to Dayna or do you think there is something more? Does Dayna feel the same way? What all did Spud see? Will he tell Ethan anything? You 'll have to stay tuned for more!**_


	12. Chapter 12

I was busy rummaging through my closet and my dresser for clothes to add to my overnight bag. I probably should have had this done days ago but I kind of forgot about it. As I shuffled through the clothes, I replayed the past couple of days. Ethan had been busy with doing things for work and personal things with his house so I hadn't seen him since the day at the gym, which made me sad but I understood. Ethan was a very busy man and I had to get used to times where he wouldn't be around. He did make it up to me by calling me Sunday night. We talked for a good three hours about random things and catching up. He did make an attempt to try to have phone sex with me. It kind of worked even though I felt self-conscious. But I must say, there is something about the way Ethan says my name that drives me insane.

I shook the thoughts and images out of my head and went back to looking for clothes. I decided on a red V neck shirt and a pair of black pants to add to the overnight bag and I was going to wear a purple and silver empire waist top and my favorite pair of flare jeans. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. I was pleased to see that the jeans slid on very easy and they were kind of loose. Perhaps I had lost some weight from all the working out that I did. I turned around and looked at my booty in the jeans. I loved the sparkle designs on the back pockets and the jeans just added to my curves and shape. I actually felt good about what I saw. I pulled my top on and noticed that it too was a little loose. I smiled and tossed it on my bed and tried to find something else to wear. I decided on a shirt that I hadn't worn in about a year. It was a black and gold top with a heart shaped neckline. I put it on and I instantly smiled. It hugged my curves and looked great on me. I was so happy with what I saw in the mirror and I couldn't wait for Ethan to see me. Feeling such confidence, I got my hair wet and brushed and styled my hair. I added plenty of curling crème and allowed my hair to hang down my shoulders. The curls popped very nicely. I put on a little lip gloss and put my glasses on. I looked good. For the first time in a long time, I really felt good about what I saw in the mirror. I glanced at the clock and noticed the time, Ethan would be here soon! I threw bath supplies and other essentials into my overnight bag and slid my black wedges on my feet. I took one more look in the mirror before I headed downstairs to wait for Ethan.

I didn't have to wait too long once I made it downstairs. As soon as I sat on the couch, I saw a silver car pull up to my curb. I peeked out the window and noticed that Ethan was getting out of the car and walking up to my door; he never did that before! The doorbell rang and I got up to open the door. I was greeted by a very missed sight. There stood Ethan, dressed to kill in dark blue pinstripe suit. The pale blue shirt underneath was unbuttoned. His hair was styled nicely and he smelled amazing. I noticed Ethan's eyes widen as he saw me stand before him.

"I take it you like what you see?" I asked.

Ethan eyed me and wrapped me up in a huge hug. He let me go only to pull me back into him for a powerful kiss. "Does that answer your question, Mari?"

"Yes." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Babe, you look fucking sexy. My God, look at you!" Ethan spun me around "Would it be wrong of me to just take you right here and right now?"

"It would be wrong only because you'd be late for work and I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Babe, I'm the World Champion. I can pretty much do what I want. So what do you say, let me take you upstairs for a quickie."

I smiled and Ethan and shook my head. "As tempting as that sounds, you know that you need to get to work."

"Damn it, you're right babe. But you listen to me," Ethan bent down and whispered in my ear "When we get to the hotel, that ass is all mine." He slapped me on the ass and then took my overnight bag from the side table. "Okay, let's go." I cleared my throat and resisted all urges to pull Ethan back into my place and slam him against the wall. I followed him outside to his silver Cadillac.

"Oh, I get to ride in a Cadillac today." I said as Ethan opened my door for me.

"Yeah, I haven't driven this one in a while so I figured, why not?"

"Just out of curiosity," I said as Ethan started the car and pulled away from the curb and sped down the street. "How many cars do you have? I've been in the Maserati and the Mustang."

"I have the Maserati, the Mustang, the Caddie, I also have a Jaguar, a Mitsubishi Spyder and a Mercedes. I'm thinking about buying another new car."

"God damn, babe! Why so many?"

"Need a different car for every day of the week."

I shook my head and enjoyed the ride. We were headed to Orlando and to the Impact Zone where the show was taped. We had about an hour long ride from Tampa. Ethan held my hand and kept the other on the wheel. We talked and pretty much just enjoyed each other's company during the drive out there. When we arrived, Ethan pulled into the underground parking lot and parked in his own personal spot that was reserved for the champion. He got out and opened my door before going to the trunk and retrieving out bags.

"You ready?" Ethan asked as he took my hand. "I get to show you off to all of my coworkers."

"Too much pressure, babe." I laughed. I held my head up high, stood straight and walked hand in hand with my boyfriend.

When he entered the main backstage area, I noticed that a lot of Ethan's coworkers really didn't talk to him. They either ignored him or just looked away when he arrived.

"Why isn't anyone talking to you?" I asked

"I'm the champ and I'm kind of an asshole to everyone. No one really likes me." Ethan said.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? I have my three friends. I have you. I have the title. That's all that I really need. Who cares about anyone else?" I shrugged and accepted Ethan's answer as is. I didn't understand the backstage politics of the wrestling world. All I knew what that when Ethan was around me, he was the sweetest, nicest person ever. Ethan and I walked down the slightly crowed hall down to his private dressing room. On the way, we passed a tallish woman with blonde hair that had various colored highlights who was on her cellphone. She looked up at Ethan and me, made a face and cut her eyes at both of us and went back to her phone. I was slightly confused but chalked it up to someone not being a fan of Ethan. Once we entered Ethan's dressing room, he informed me that he had to go and do some interviews on tape. He didn't want me in the room by myself so he suggested that I head to the cafeteria and get something to eat. He said that he would be down there as soon as he was done. After giving him a kiss good luck, I headed to where Ethan said the cafeteria was. I looked around in hopes of finding someone that I knew and I was in luck. There, sitting off in the corner was Ethan's friend, Eddie Edwards. I smiled and made my way over to his table. He looked up and saw that I was coming and a smile instantly appeared on his face.

"Dayna! Hi! What are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Ethan wanted me to come with him while he did tapings so I could see him in action here. He's busy doing interviews so I decided to come down here. Might if I sit down?"

"No, not at all, please join me."

I smiled and sat down across from Eddie. His smile and warm eyes made me feel comfortable. I noticed that he had a book open that was highlighted. "Was I interrupting your reading?"

"What? Oh this, just being a nerd and reading some psychology stuff." Eddie said.

"Psychology, huh? What kind?"

"Well this is just a small book on Freud's theory of defense mechanisms."

I instantly became intrigued. "You read about Freud?"

"I read pretty much everything. But I do like psychology. Always have."

"Well you know that I love Psychology." I laughed.

"Yes I do."

"I'm actually writing a paper about one of Freud's defense mechanisms."

"Oh yeah, which one?"

"One that I am very guilty of. Sublimation. When I'm stressed, I throw myself into my schoolwork and I tend to overeat too." I put my head down.

"Dayna, forgive me for coming off too strong but you are incredibly beautiful. You are looking gorgeous today and you are very intelligent. You are pretty much the total package." Eddie smiled at me.

I was a little taken aback. No guy had really ever complimented my intelligence. Now that I thought about it, I didn't think that Ethan complimented my intelligence. I felt a little more confident sitting and talking with Eddie. We continued to talk and discuss more about what I did in school and other Psychologists that I enjoyed learning about. I was really enjoying having an intellectual conversation with Eddie and he seemed very interested in what I had to say. Eddie glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Damn, almost time for me to get ready for my match."

"Oh," I said with some sadness. I was really having a good time talking with Eddie. He was such a sweetheart and yes, he was very cute.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something and I hope it doesn't come off too strong."

"What is that?"

"Well, I would like to continue our talk at a later time. I was thinking, if you weren't busy next week maybe you'd like to go and get something to eat and talk more about Psychology. Maybe you can help me understand more about Freud's stages."

"Freudian stages aren't that hard to understand to be honest. It's very easy and I'd love to teach you about it but what about Ethan?"

"We could go when Ethan is busy doing his champion stuff. I mean, I don't want to cause any problems but I just figured instead of you being bored in the hotel while he's gone, we could hang out and do something fun together."

I thought it over for a moment. Eddie did have a point. Ethan did mention on the ride here that during the tapings, there would be a day where he would have to be gone doing promotional things for the company and I couldn't be around. Why not hang out with Eddie...just as friends.

"I would like that." I said.

"You what? For real?"

"Sure, why not? I think we would have a good time."

"I agree. Here," Eddie passed me his cellphone. "Go ahead and put your number in there. When Ethan's gone and you're all alone and bored, give me a call."

I thought about it for a moment and figured that it wasn't a big deal. Eddie and I were just friends. I grabbed my phone and passed it to him so he could put his number in. "There you go."

"Thanks Dayna. Well, I have to get going. Are you going to be out there in the arena watching the show?"

"Um, I think so."

"Great. Keep an eye out for me." Eddie stood up and put his hand on my shoulder and gently rubbed it. "I'll talk to you later, Dayna."

"Yeah," I said as I watched Eddie leave. He stopped and turned around and saw me watching him. He gave me a smile and wink and then continued out the door. I instantly felt my cheeks flush. What the hell was going on? How do I go so many years without any attention from guys to now having an amazing boyfriend and Eddie being nice to me and giving me compliments. I wasn't flirting with Eddie, we were just getting to know each other and being friends. That was all, right? I was convinced that was all it was. I got up from the table and heading back down to Ethan's dressing room to see if he was done with what he had to do. As I walked down the hallway, I ran into the tall blonde highlight woman from early, the one that gave me and Ethan a cross look. I noticed that she had the same look on her face. This time, I didn't ignore her. I gave her a questioning look and continued on my way.

"You know you don't belong here," the woman spoke. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around to face her. She was busy typing something on her phone.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time. You, don't belong here."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I came here with Ethan."

"That's my point. You have no business being with Ethan."

Okay, now I was getting upset. "And who the hell are you to say something like that?" I demanded.

"Look, sweetie. Girls like you…chubby frumpy little things don't belong with guys like Ethan Carter."

Chubby? Frumpy? I looked down at what I was wearing. I thought that I looked good tonight. I was wearing clothes that I hadn't been able to wear in months. "Look, I don't know who you are but you need to keep your rude comments to yourself. You don't even know me." I said trying to sound tough, though deep down I was starting to feel self-conscious.

"I just think it's cute that Ethan is doing charity work."

"Charity work?"

"Well, there is no way in hell that he would legitimately want to be seen with someone like you. He must be doing you a favor or something. I know Ethan Carter. I know the type of woman he dates, and honey, I don't know what he might have said to you, but you aren't it." I stood there in silence; trying so hard not to cry in front of this mean bitch. How could she said something like this to me?! "Hey, sorry to break the news to you and ruin whatever fantasy you thought you two had. But its better to find out now and reduce the hurt, right?" the woman smiled at me and walked away, leaving me in the hallway, a shell of my once confident self.

 _ **A/N: Ouch! Who is this mystery woman who just said that to Dayna? And what about Dayna's interaction with Eddie earlier? Do you think his feeling for her are still platonic or is he feeling more? What is Dayna going to do about all of this? Stay tuned!**_


	13. Chapter 13

I finally snapped back to reality and continued down the hall to Ethan's dressing room. Whoever the blonde bitch that I had the displeasure of meeting had no clue about what Ethan and I had. Hell, she was probably one of his exes and she was jealous and bitter because he had moved on. I smiled and moved those thoughts to the back burner. I reached Ethan's room and knocked.

"Come in," he called from inside. I opened the door and was greeted with one hell of a sight. There was Ethan standing in the room wearing his wrestling gear: red trunks, matching kneepads and wristbands. I caught him just as he was throwing a black button up shirt on. He caught me staring at him and he grinned.

"You like what you see, babe?"

"Oh Dios Mio, I love everything that I see." I breathed. I walked up to Ethan and touched his chest through the shirt. I wanted to rip it clean off of him. I decided to take the anger that I felt towards the blonde bitch and channel it into something more fun: getting Ethan all hot and bothered.

"Is my sexy little butterfly getting herself all worked up?" Ethan asked as he ran his fingers through my hair and licked his lips.

"Yes," I wasn't lying. I could feel so much heat in between my legs.

"I'll tell you what, as soon as the show is over…we are heading straight to the hotel room and you can show me just how turned on you really are." Ethan leaned down and gave me a kiss. He tried to pull away but I pulled him right back down to me. "Wow, babe!"

"I told you…I liked what I saw." I started to slowly unbutton Ethan's shirt.

"Babe, we can't do anything right now…after the video package, I'm the first one up and I still have to show you to your seat and oh Damn…." Ethan lost his train of thought when he noticed that I was slowly dropping down to my knees in front of him. "Dayna…."

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"We really can't do anything,"

"Your body is telling me otherwise." I purred out. Sure enough, there was a growing issue in Ethan's wrestling trunks. How I wanted to address the issue. I slowly ran my hand along his growing erection. He sighed and growled.

"Dayna….please."

"You don't have to beg, baby." I saw just about to pull his trunks down and get to business when someone knocked on the door. "Oh goddamnit!" I snapped. I stood up and tried to calm down. Ethan looked at me with intense passion. He was worked up. I had accomplished at least one goal. I sat down on the couch as Ethan opened the door. It was Spud.

"Hello Mr. Ethan. Miss Dayna. How are you both?" Spud asked

"Great." Ethan squeaked out.

"Never better." I said with a smile.

I saw the confusion on Spud's face and held back a laugh. "Well, its time for us to get going. I can take Dayna to her seat and then we can quickly go over our opening match."

"Wait, you are facing Spud?" I asked

"Yeah. A tag match. Me and my bodyguard Tyrus against Spud and Matt Hardy." Ethan said as he grabbed his title belt.

"Isn't that difficult for you both? Seeing as you are best friends and all?" I asked.

"It's part of the business, Miss Dayna. This is where we put everything aside for the task at hand. Besides, Mr. Ethan and I have had some brutal matches but in the end, once we get back behind the curtain, we are congratulating each other and everything is okay." Spud explained.

"Exactly, it's all part of the show, babe." Ethan assured me.

"Okay, I guess." I got up from the couch and walked over to Spud. "Guess you need to take me to my seat?"

"Yes, you will love it. Mr. Ethan made sure you were in the front row so you can see all the action."

"Great! I can't wait." I turned back to face Ethan. "Guess I will see you out there…in all your EC3 glory."

"You got that right. Just promise me that when I get in the ring, you won't try to climb in and pounce on me."

"I make no promises," I gave Ethan a wink and blew him a kiss as Spud led me to where I would be sitting so I could watch all the action.

"Are you excited for this, Miss Dayna?" Spud asked me as we walked down the hall down to where the show was going to be filmed.

"I really am. This is all new for me. I'm a little anxious but excited as well."

"No need to be anxious. I'm sure you will enjoy yourself." Spud assured me. I smiled as we continued to walk down the hall. Off to the right, I noticed two ladies talking. I cringed and instantly felt dread when I saw blonde hair with red and blue streaks. It was the same vile woman that said that I didn't belong with Ethan. The anxiety I was feeling just increased by ten. Luckily, her back was towards Spud and I as she was talking to another lady. I tensed my shoulders and held my breath as Spud and I walked past them. The lady that Blondie was talking to looked and saw Spud. She smiled and him and looked at me and smiled. We continued on and I exhaled in relief as we past them. Blondie didn't turn around and acknowledge us.

"Is everything okay, Miss Dayna? You seem tense." Spud asked.

"Um, I'm fine." I lied.

"Dayna. You are not fine. I can tell. You look nervous and upset. You can tell me, I am your friend too you know." Spud smiled at me.

I smiled at Spud. "It's nothing. I just had a little incident with one of the ladies we passed in the hall. The blonde with the red and blue streaks. She said some pretty mean things to me."

"Velvet?"

"I don't know. A little shorter than me. Blonde hair with red and blue streaks, a tattoo on her shoulder. Oh, and she's thin and really pretty."

"Yes, that's Velvet Sky. What did she say to you?"

"Basically that I didn't belong with Ethan. That I was chubby and frumpy and he didn't belong with someone like me." I felt myself starting to get emotional.

"Whoa, Velvet said that to you?"

"Yes. Did she and Ethan date or something?"

"Oh God no! Velvet's not Mr. Ethan's type. I just can't believe that she would say that to you. Velvet is a very nice girl."

"Well, she wasn't very nice to me earlier." I shrugged.

"Miss Dayna," Spud stopped and grabbed my shoulders so I could face him. "Don't let what happened with Velvet cloud your thoughts. I don't know what is going on with her. She had been acting a little strangely ever since she returned here, be that as it may, you know how Mr. Ethan feels about you. He loves you so much. Don't listen to what anyone else thinks. Trust what's in your heart and how you feel about Ethan."

"Thanks Spud." I smiled and gave Spud a hug.

"Anytime, Miss Dayna. Now come on, we can't be late!"

The energy inside the Impact Zone was intense. It was a great crowd and they were ready for a great show. Spud was right, Ethan had chosen a great seat for me. I was in the front row, the corner of the barricade, with a security guard right next to me. I got comfortable and prepared myself for the show. My first ever wrestling event! I turned to the huge screen and watched a video package of events that happened last week, or whenever they taped them. I smiled as I saw the highlights of Ethan's match. He looked so good in the dark pink trunks that he wore. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. A few moments later, the entire arena went dark. I knew exactly what was coming next.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen…..E…..C…..3._

 _Trouble trouble trouble trouble trouble trouble….trouble trouble trouble….Whoa…oh..oh oh oh whoa oh…._

I turned to face the entrance stage and when the lights came back on, there was my man, EC3, standing on the ramp in all his gorgeousness holding the huge gold title belt on his shoulder. He stood there, and held his hand out like he was doing a pageant wave. He rolled his eyes and continued down the ramp. I had a big stupid grin on my face as I watched him walked to the ring although all the boos that the crowd gave him did upset me. But I had to remember, EC3 was an asshole and everyone hated him. He made his way to the side where I sat. He looked at be briefly then went into the ring. He stood in the center of the ring, with Tyrus standing next to him and proceeded to cut an amazing promo. I was lost in his words. I secretly giggled inside when Ethan mentioned God Mode. I didn't know what that meant in the context of the wrestling ring but I sure as hell knew what that meant in the bedroom. Ethan then motioned to the ramp and asked for his new Personal Assistant, Jeff Hardy to come out. His music played and Ethan yelled that he was to come out in complete silence. The crowd absolutely hated what Ethan was going to this Jeff guy. I just smiled and laughed. Ethan was really good at playing the arrogant, rich asshole. I giggled loudly when Ethan took a sip of water that Jeff gave him and then proceeded to spit it out and then splash him with the water because it wasn't 72 degrees like he had asked. Just when I thought Ethan couldn't go lower, he then had Tyrus pull out a huge picture of Ethan's face that was mounted on a 2x4.. He demanded that Jeff hold the 2x4 of Ethan's face at all times. He then made Jeff read a prepared statement about Ethan and how he was undefeated and unbeaten. I almost yelled out a damn right when Jeff got to the part where he said that Ethan was very handsome. I wanted to shout that he was beyond handsome, that he was an Adonis. Ethan then announced the match of himself and Tyrus against Matt Hardy and Spud. A few moments later, Matt and Spud came down to the ring. I clapped and cheered for Spud. He looked at me and gave me a smile. The match started and my eyes were glued to Ethan the entire time. He was amazing in the ring, so graceful, so powerful, and so hot. I tried to keep myself calm. I had at least two hours before I could have my way with the champ. I stood up and cheered as soon as Tyrus pinned Spud and won the match for the team. I felt bad for Spud but I had to remember, it was all a part of the job. Ethan climbed out of the ring and paused where I was sitting. He gave me a wink before heading up the ramp and backstage. I wanted to follow him, oh how badly I wanted to follow him but I remembered that there were others that I needed to see.

I enjoyed Robbie's 6 man tag match. He did a great job and was thrilled to see me. He smiled and waved at me after his team won the match. There was a segment between some people that I really didn't pay attention to and then a women's wrestling match that I again didn't pay attention to. I was waiting to see someone and I didn't have to wait too much longer. I turned to the ramp as the announcer told the crowd that the next match was for the World Tag Team titles.

"Introducing first, the team of Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards, The Wolves!" My interest was back. I cheered and clapped as Eddie and his tag partner, Davey came down the ramp. Eddie climbed the steps to the ring and paused to greet the crowd. He looked and saw me smiling and cheering for him. He nodded and smiled right back at me. The match started and Eddie and Davey were off, they were so quick and fast in the ring, flying outside the ring, running back into the ring and repeating the process. I couldn't help but notice that when Eddie and Davey removed their shirts, that they had these large, highly detailed wolf claw marks on their bodies that started at the shoulder and went across the pecs. I loved the concept and found it very creative. A little part of me wondered if Eddie was into getting marked up. I shook the thought out of my head and went back to the match. What the hell was wrong with me? How could I think about something like that…although it was an interesting thing to ponder. I was highly pleased when Eddie and Davey won the match and the tag titles back. I clapped and cheered with the rest of the crowd. Eddie stopped where I was sitting and gave me a high five and smiled at me. I gave him a smile back as he walked up the ramp. I wondered if I needed to stay for the rest of the show. My question was answered when my cellphone buzzed. I forgot that I had put it in my pocket. It was a message from Ethan. (Spud is on his way to bring you back here. I hope that you are still worked up and ready). Sure enough, I looked up and there was Spud motioning for me to follow him back stage. I quickly got up from my seat and walked over and followed Spud to the back.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the show, Miss Dayna?" Spud asked me.

"Yes! You guys all put on a great show! I loved it all."

"Excellent! I'm very glad and I know that Mr. Ethan will be happy that you enjoyed the show." Spud said. He paused when someone called his name. "Sorry, Miss Dayna, I have to take care of something,"

"No worries, Spud. I can get to Ethan's room." I waved goodbye to Spud and made my way down the hall to Ethan's dressing room. En route there, I ran into Eddie who was talking to his partner, Davey. They were still holding onto the titles.

"Dayna! Hey!" Eddie called

"Hey Eddie. Amazing match out there! Congrats on winning the titles back." I said

"Thank you. Oh, this is my tag partner, Davey. Davey, this is Dayna." Eddie introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, Davey. You were great out there as well."

"Pleasure is all mine. Eddie wasn't kidding about you at all." Davey said.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at Eddie who was starting to blush.

"Davey…." Eddie warned.

"This guy won't stop talking about you. How gorgeous you are and how incredibly smart you are as well. And I must say, he wasn't lying, you are beautiful." Davey said.

"Oh, well thank you so much." I said. I looked over at Eddie who gave me a shy smile.

"Hey, no need to thank me. Excuse me for being bold. But you two are very cute together. I think you need to open your eyes here, Eddie." Davey said giving us both a smile.

"You, think that we are cute together?" I asked.

"Of course," Davey proceeded to move Eddie closer to me until our shoulders were touching. "Look at this image. You can't tell me this isn't the image of a perfect couple."

"Well, thank you Davey." I smiled even though I was starting to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Yes, thank you. You can leave now, Davey." Eddie said cutting his partner a look. He just smiled at him and took off down the other way.

"You, really think that I am gorgeous?" I asked Eddie once Davey was gone.

"I was trying to keep it a secret but yes, I really do find you so gorgeous and sexy." Eddie admitted.

I started to blush. "Well thank you."

"Hey," Eddie got closer to me and gently touched my face. "Don't thank me. Just know how I feel about you."

"Eddie, what are you saying…you know that I am with Ethan."

"I know this…but just remember something, and know that I am not wishing anything bad at all but if things don't work out with you and Ethan, I would love to make you happy." Eddie brushed his thumb over my lips and then walked away…leaving me turned on and confused more than ever. What in the world was going on?! I shook out what Eddie had said. I appreciated everything that he said but the fact of the matter was that I was with Ethan and I was happy. Wait…Ethan. I had someone that I needed to torture. I grinned and made my way back to Ethan's dressing room. I had some unfinished business to attend to.

 _ **A/N: So Dayna didn't tell Ethan about her interaction with Velvet but she told Spud. Do you think Spud should tell Ethan? Why do you think Velvet said what she said to Dayna especially if she didn't date Ethan? And what is going on with Eddie and Dayna? It seems like he really likes her and even his tag partner thinks they would make a cute couple! Dayna's not thinking about Eddie right now; right now she has a champ to congratulate. Next chapter, I highly suggest grabbing a glass of ice water, because its gonna get super hot between 'Daythan' and then drama is going to get turned up as well! I really hope you all are enjoying this. Please let me know! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

I arrived in Ethan's room to the sounds of running water. He was taking a shower! A dirty thought instantly popped into my head to surprise him in the shower but I did not. I had a plan and it had to do with us getting to our hotel room. I sat down on the couch and tried to relax as I waited for Ethan to get out of the shower. After a few more minutes, he emerged from the bathroom, hair wet and little beads of sweat shining on his chest.

"Surprise," I said as I took in the sight of Ethan wearing just a pair of jeans.

"Well hello there, Dayna. How long have you been in here?"

"A few minutes."

"You know, you could have joined me in the shower," Ethan said as he pulled a shirt out of his suitcase and slipped it on.

"I know I could have…I thought about it."

"So why didn't you?"

"I have a plan for you and it doesn't involve being here." I winked. Ethan smiled at me as he gathered the rest of his things and put them in the suitcase.

"I don't know what I did to get this new side of you, but I love it." Ethan grabbed his suitcase and his title belt. "You ready to get out of here so you can show me this plan that you have for me?"

"'I've been ready." I grabbed my overnight bag and followed Ethan out of his dressing room. He walked down the hallway until we reached the parking lot. There weren't a lot of cars left there so most had gone back to the hotel for the evening. I handed my bag to Ethan so he could put them in the trunk. He then unlocked my door and I climbed into the Cadillac. Ethan climbed in, started the car up and sped off and away from the arena rather quickly.

* * *

"What hotel are we going to?" I asked.

"How does the Waldorf Astoria sound?" Ethan asked.

The Waldorf…no way. You've got to be kidding!" I stammered. "That's a real place?"

"Very real, Dayna and that's where I am taking you. Only the best for my girl." I sat in stunned silence as we drove. About 15 minutes later, I saw the Waldorf. It was huge! I was in total and complete awe. Ethan drove up to the valet service and dropped the car off, making sure the valet knew not to damage the car. We entered the hotel lobby and Ethan got us all checked in. Our suite was on the top floor, completely private and away from others. I had a feeling I knew why Ethan wanted all the privacy and seclusion. For one, he was a famous wrestler and didn't want to be bothered. The second reason of course was he knew that we were going to be very loud tonight. Ethan slid the keycard in and opened the door to our suite. It was insane and so big! I swear my entire townhouse could fit into the suite. My eyes instantly went to the far end of the suite to the huge bed that was near the wall by the window that gave us a beautiful view of the city.

"What do you think?" Ethan asked as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"It's amazing. I love it."

"You want to get any room service?"

"Nope."

"Was it wise of me to put the do not disturb sign on the door?" Ethan whispered

"Very wise."

"You, uh, want to let me in on the plan that you have for me?"

I turned around and looked up into Ethan's eyes. There was already passion and want in his chocolate brown eyes. "Come on over to the bed….let me reward my champion." I took his hand and led him over to the bed.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"You stand right here." I instructed him to stand at the side of the bed. I bit down on my lip and gazed into Ethan's eyes as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over my head. "These pecs, these abs…this body needs my kisses and licks." I got on my tiptoes and kissed and licked his shoulders and on down to his amazing pecs. I left a trail of kisses and licks all the way down to his abs where I traced each and every line with my tongue. I looked up and saw Ethan looking right at me. "Is this good, baby?"

"Yes," Ethan said quickly.

"I think it's more than good." I took notice of the growing issue in Ethan's pants. My mouth instantly started to water at the thought. I had wanted this moment ever since our fun a few days back. I dropped to my knees and I slowly unbuckled his pants and threw the belt off to the side. Painfully, slowly, I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"God damn it, Mari…" Ethan hissed.

"Something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Are you going slowly on purpose?"

"Maybe," I winked as I ran my hand up and over the growing bulge. He growled out with my touch. That's right I was doing all of this to him. "Is there something that you wanted me to do?"

"Oh, you're gonna make me ask you?"

"I won't know what you want me to do unless you tell me,"

"Mari….be a good girl and suck me off." Ethan demanded.

I smiled and nodded as I slowly slid his pants down and off. His boxer briefs were next to go. I marveled at the sight before me. There Ethan stood, in all of his sexiness. His long, thick and hard cock standing at attention just waiting for me. I licked my lips and took him into my hand and gently stroked. "I don't think I can fit all of this into my mouth," I said turning on the innocence. I felt his cock jump in my hand. He was getting turned on.

"I know you can do it, baby…give it a try."

I once again smiled and nodded. I licked my lips and slowly, inch by inch slid Ethan's cock into my mouth. He instantly sighed and groaned and I started to lick and suck and bob my head up and down. I took him as far as I could, almost gagging. I slid him back out and used my hand and stroked him as I looked up. Ethan's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open gently groaning and moaning. I slid just the head into my mouth and lick and sucked.

"God damn it, Mari….you are so good."

I looked up and saw that he was looking at me now. "Mmm, I love sucking you off, Papi," I noticed Ethan's eyes widen and I once again felt his cock twitch with excitement. I had a feeling that he'd like me speaking some Spanish to him. I went back to licking and sucking. Deep-throating as much as I could. Every time Ethan moaned, I picked up the pace. His hands were tangled in my hair, his hips bucking back and forth, almost fucking my mouth. I could do this forever.

"Dayna…baby if you keep this up, I'm gonna cum in your mouth and down your throat." Ethan hissed. I didn't respond, I wanted to keep going just a little bit longer.

"Was that good for you, baby?" I asked as I finally stopped.

"Stand up." Ethan demanded. I slowly got up and looked into Ethan's eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into him for a strong kiss. He pulled my hair and attacked my neck with kisses and licks and nibbles. I whimpered softly before pushing him away from me and onto the bed.

"What would you like me to do now, baby?" I asked.

"Take your shirt off,"

"Yes Papi," I slowly peeled my shirt off and tossed in Ethan's lap.

"Your jeans…take them off but turn around when you do."

"Mmm, yes Papi." I spun around and unbuckled and unzipped my jeans. I slowly slid them off and bend over as I did, revealing what I decided to wear underneath, a very skimpy black lace thong.

"Mmm, Mari. Take your bra off, slowly."

"Si, Papi." I reached around and unhooked my bra, slowly letting it fall from my body. I reached up and gently touched my breasts, imagining my hands were Ethan's.

"Now, get your sexy self over here," I slowly walked over to Ethan and he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed. He had me on my back and he was quickly on top of me, his mouth firmly pressed to mine as he pinched my right nipple. I tried to squirm but he just pressed his body harder onto mine. He released my mouth and attacked my neck with nibbles and licks. He slid his body down; licking and kissing my breasts and sucking on my nipples. I could feel pools of wetness flowing from my body. Ethan looked up into my eyes as his left hand wandered down my stomach and in between my legs. "Damn, Mari. You are soaked."

"And its all for you, baby."

"You want my fingers or my tongue?"

"Both."

"That's my girl." Ethan tore my thong clean off my body and positioned himself in between my legs. "I'm not going to stop until my tongue is coated in your sweetness. Do you hear me?" He buried his head and slowly slid his tongue over my folds. I slammed my head into the bed and cried out when he slid his tongue inside of me.

"Ay, Papi…" I cried out. Ethan's lips and tongue were magic. He removed his tongue and slammed three fingers inside of me, pumping them in and out as he flicked his tongue over my hardening clit.

"Ay Ethan…feels so good, baby…yes…right there…Oh God!" I cried out.

"You gonna be a good little girl and cum for me?"

"Si Ethan…I'm so close…don't stop." I cried out when Ethan wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked as he fucked me with his fingers with a matching rhythm. "Oh God..I'm gonna cum…Ethan…I'm gonna…oh God!" I screamed out as an orgasm washed over me. Ethan gave me one final lick before raising his head, licking his lips in happiness.

"You are so fucking delicious." Ethan said. "Now, why don't you tell me what you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me, Ethan." I said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Ethan, I want you to fuck me. Fuck my brains out. Make me cum so many times I lose count. I want God Mode." I demanded.

"That's a good girl. Get on your hands and knees."

"Yes Papi,"

"Dayna…that Spanish is driving me insane." Ethan said as he positioned himself behind me.

"All part of my plan." I said.

"You bad girl…you deserve to be punished." Before I could respond, Ethan buried himself inside of me. I didn't have any time to adjust. I cried out as he slammed into me with such force.

"Oh God, Ethan…yes baby yes…" I moaned

"You like it like this, Mari?" Ethan asked, pulling on my hair.

"Si, baby. Feels so good." I purred, turning on the Spanish charm. I knew I was doing something right when Ethan turned up the pace and smacked me on the ass. "Si Papi, just like that. Give it to me harder,"

"Oh God, Dayna, you need to stop that sexy Spanish…"

"Por que, baby? You don't like it?" I asked, turning around to look at Ethan who had a look of sheer ecstasy on his face. Beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"That's just it, Mari." Ethan tugged on my hair harder "I fuckin' love it. You sound so damn sexy baby…I don't know how much longer I can last…"

"I want it all, Papi…give me everything you have. Por Favor, Ethan…mi amor…make me cum."

"Now you've done it," Ethan pushed my head down, grabbed my hips and went crazy on me. The speed and force were so great that I could barely keep my balance on the bed.

"Oh God, Ethan…I'm so close baby…don't stop…please…"

"Fuck! Dayna…." Ethan growled out. "Cum…for…me…Dayna…" Each word with a powerful thrust

"Ay, Ethan!" I cried out. I couldn't last any longer. I cried out as I powerful orgasm came over me. My body shook and burned with desire.

"Oh shit…Dayna, I'm gonna cum…oh God…Dayna…." Ethan released inside of me. I practically had another orgasm as I heard him call out my name the way he did. The way he said my name was already hot but now, hearing it like this was almost too much for me. He slid out of me and fell back onto the bed. I slowly crawled over to meet him, collapsing beside him, my arm draped over his sweaty chest.

"You are a very evil woman, Dayna," Ethan said as he tried to catch his breath.

"How so?" I giggled

"Your plan! Playing all cute and innocent in the beginning, all that sexy Spanish talk and then tapping into that secret Sex Goddess side of you! God damn baby!"

"You liked it?"

"Liked it? Babe, look at the bed. Look at the mess we made. Does that tell you how much I loved it?"

"I guess so." I smiled.

"Talk about me going into God Mode. I think you turned on your own Goddess Mode tonight."

"Goddess Mode," I thought about the way that sounded. "I like that. You are my Sex God and I am your Sex Goddess."

"Dayna, if I wasn't completely exhausted, I would have my way with you again."

I smiled and gave Ethan a kiss. "There will be plenty of time for that, baby. Right now, you need your rest. You've had quite an evening."

"I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you so much, Dayna. I never thought I would be as happy as I am with you. You are my everything." Ethan pulled me down to him and gave me a sweet and gentle kiss that almost made me melt.

"I love you so much, Ethan." I cuddled up closer and drifted off to sleep. Ethan placed a kiss on my forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

 _ **A/N: I told you all this one would be a hot one! Porn level of smut! However, just when you think everything is all great in the land of Daythan, more drama is about to occur and it just might ruin everything that Ethan has worked so hard to get. Stay tuned.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

I had to use the restroom. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around as best as I could. It was still rather dark but I was able to make out a few shapes. I sat up and soon felt something fall into my lap. I smiled when I realized that it was Ethan's arm. I looked down and saw him lying on his back in a deep slumber. He looked so damn cute sleeping. I gently moved his arm off of me and climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb his rest. I reached onto the nightstand by the bed and found my cellphone. I went to my flashlight app and was able to make my way to the bathroom.

Once I was finished, I was still slightly too wired to go back to sleep. I wanted to turn on the TV but I was afraid the noise and light would wake Ethan up and I didn't know how he reacted to being woken up early. A little part of didn't ever want to find out. I laughed at my own thought and went over to the living room area of the suite and took a seat in one of the comfy arm chairs. I turned my phone back on and decided to play a little Candy Crush. About five minutes into yet another evil level, I got a notification that I had a text message.

'Who in the world is texting me this early?' I wondered. I touched the notification and soon got my answer.

 _(E)-Hey Dayna. It's Eddie. Sorry to text you so early but I can't sleep_

Eddie Edwards had just randomly texted me…at this hour because he couldn't sleep?

 _(D)-Hey Eddie. No problem. I just woke up myself. Why can't you sleep?_

 _(E)-I have a lot on my mind._

 _(D)-Oh? Like what?_

 _(E)- Well, maybe you can help me. Think of this as a mini counseling session. LOL_

 _(D)- Yeah, I guess. How can I help?_ Why would Eddie be texting me for advice? We didn't know each other that well. Or maybe he tried Davey and like normal people he was sleeping so he tried me.

 _(E)- Well, there's this person that I can't stop thinking about. I know that I should think about this person the way that I am but I just can't help myself._

Oh boy...I had a feeling that this was what he was going to say. _(D)- I see. Do you want to tell me who this person is?_

 _(E)- It's you, Dayna._

 _(D)-Me? What about me?_

 _(E)-I've been thinking about what happened with us backstage last night. I know that you are with my friend and I shouldn't feel this way about you but I do and I can't help myself._

I didn't know what to say or how to respond to what Eddie was telling me. I was in love with Ethan and so very happy to be with him. I liked Eddie as well but I was with Ethan and I was happy with him.

 _(D)-Eddie, I appreciate you telling me how you feel about me but like you said, I am with Ethan now. I'm very happy with him._

 _(E)-I guess I have to accept that fact. It still sucks though. I have to see you with Ethan and try to keep my feelings secret. Try to keep the thoughts that I have for you on the back burner. When I see you hug Ethan, I wish that it was me. I just truly think that if the tables were different, you and I would make each other very happy._

 _(D)-What do you mean, if the tables were different?_

 _(E)- Well, this may be out of my place to say but I just feel that you and I have more of a connection. I mean, yes I find you insanely gorgeous but I also love your intelligence. I love the fact that we love Psychology. I just think if we were together, you would be happier._

 _(D)-You're entitled to your opinions, Eddie, but I must tell you that I am very happy with Ethan._

 _(E)- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you at all._

 _(D)- I'm not upset. I'm just telling you how it is. I am happy with Ethan and it will take something very serious for that to change._

 _(E)- I understand. Well, I will leave you alone. Have a good night._

I didn't send a response. I was too busy trying to figure out what was going on between me and Eddie. Was there something there between us? I didn't think so but I couldn't deny that he was a sweetheart and very good looking. I shook the thoughts out of my head and made my way back to the bed and curled up next to Ethan, who almost instantly pulled me back into him. I smiled and cuddled up with him, how in the world anyone else could make me as happy as Ethan was making me. He loved me. He accepted me and my flaws. He was the perfect guy.

From Ethan's POV

Dayna and I had gotten up at about nine in the morning. I had a busy day ahead of me but was looking forward to it knowing that she would be right there with me. We enjoyed our room service breakfast and then took a quick shower, together as I requested. After our shower and a quickie, Dayna and I were out of the hotel room and off to start our day which would end with another round of tapings for work. As we walked down the long hallway and down to the lobby to reach my Cadillac, I couldn't help but stare at my girl. She was so gorgeous. Innocent and naughty all at the same time. She looked like an angel today. Her curly hair fell down softly past her shoulder. She had decided to wear a lavender sundress and a pair of black wedge sandals. Gorgeous, simply gorgeous.

We drove for about thirty minutes until we reached Rivera's, a nice little restaurant near the Impact Zone area where lots of the guys and the knockouts would go to grab something to eat and relax before the show. The plan for today was to meet up with Spud, Robbie and Eddie to discuss our evening at work and then head off of the gym to get a workout in before heading to the Impact Zone. I didn't have to bring Dayna along but I wanted to. The guys all seemed to really like her and that was important to me. None of them had ever cared for the other women that I had dated so the fact that they liked Dayna and enjoyed being around her was just even more of a reminder that I had chosen the right girl. Dayna and I arrived at Rivera's at about 11:30, we walked in and found Spud, Robbie and Eddie sitting at a six top table towards the back. They were all hovered around Spud's laptop. I knew it was his because of the huge Union Jack sticker on the cover.

"Okay guys! Put away the porn, there's a lady present." I called out to the guys. They all looked up and saw that Dayna was with me. I couldn't help but notice the looks on their faces. They seemed nervous. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"Hello Mr. Ethan! Nothing, everything is just fine! Come, sit down." Spud said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Something was going on and Spud was not doing a good job at hiding it from me.

"Spud. What is going on? You didn't even acknowledge Dayna being here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hello Miss Dayna." Spud said. Even Dayna could tell something was wrong. She looked me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Guys, what's going on here?" I demanded. Now I was starting to get upset.

"I take it you haven't checked Twitter lately?" Robbie said.

"I've been rather busy," I said wrapping my arm around Dayna's waist. "Why, what's the latest crap Twitter is saying about me? Are they all butt hurt about how I am treating Jeff? For the record, a lot of the ideas are coming from him as well-"

"Ethan, it has nothing to do with you and Jeff." Eddie said.

"Then what in the hell is going on?"

"Come over here and take a look for yourself…Dayna, you may not want to see." Spud said. Now I was really getting irritated.

"Dayna is fine. Come on, babe. Let's see what's going on." Dayna and I walked over to the table and took a look at the computer monitor and what the others were looking at. As I read and looked at the screen, I could feel my blood go cold. I looked at Dayna and saw the hurt and sadness on her face.

"' Post from TNAssassin- What in the world does this chick think she is going with EthanCarterTNA? Guess he is doing charity work. Look at her! #hideous. #UcanDoBetter'" I read out through clenched teeth.

"There's more," Spud scrolled down and I was furious. Someone was posting absolute garbage about my relationship with Dayna.

'" EthanCarterTNA you know damn well that you don't love this creature. She is not at your standards. Let her down easily. She'll be okay. Give her some food that will surely make her happy. Post from, TNAssassin- Look at this candid photo of the 'happy couple'. Someone please get that ugly troll away from our champ before she ruins him!" And they just kept coming. With 24 hours, this account had posted about 7 tweets about Dayna and I and posted three pictures. What was worse, there were people commenting and agreeing with what this account was saying.

"Guys, I am so sorry." Spud said

"This is just disgusting!" Eddie snapped. "How could they say things like that about Dayna!"

"I want to know who's behind the account." Robbie said looking around the bar for any likely suspects.

I looked over at Dayna; I could see her eyes filling with tears behind her glasses. "Dayna, don't let them get to you."

"Why shouldn't I, Ethan! They're right! I'm hideous! I'm a fool for thinking that I wasn't." Dayna cried.

"Dayna, calm down...please," I begged. I didn't want her start crying. I didn't think I would be able to handle it.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Ethan, this is high school all over again! I think that I look fine and someone comes along and yanks the rug from underneath me. Fuck!" Dayna collapsed into a chair next to Eddie and put her head down on the table. Even amongst the commotion, I could hear the harsh sobbing crying coming from my girlfriend. She was crying. I stood there frozen as I saw Eddie put his arms around Dayna to comfort her. She shoved his arms away and sobbed harder. That did it.

"Alright! Who the fuck is the jokster around here?!" I snapped. Almost instantly the noise level dropped in the restaurant. The only noise that could be heard was the whispering at our table and Dayna's crying.

"What are you talking about, Carter?" Jessie Godderz asked from across the room.

"Don't act stupid, Godderz! I know damn well everyone has seen the posts of Twitter! Who the fuck started it? Whose got a problem with me and Dayna?" I demanded.

"Dude, none of us have an issue...I for one didn't even know you were seeing someone." DJ Z said.

"Well someone here has a fucking problem with it! I realize I am not the nicest in the company but for fucks sake guys, this is my personal life someone is messing with and its not just affecting me, its hurting the woman I love." I motioned over to Dayna, who had risen her head slightly. I saw her beautiful eyes, red and puffy from crying and it just pissed me off even more. "Look at what someone in here has done to her! She is crying her eyes out because some jackass is calling her names...and total lies."

"But no one in here did it," Bobby Roode said. "Hey, sweetheart, don't cry over some idiot online. I saw you backstage. You are far from hideous."

"Thanks Bobby. And to honest, Dayna is hotter than the entire Knockouts roster and you want to know why? She doesn't need to flaunt it. Its just a natural beauty and its that natural beauty that I fell in love with. She makes me happy and to see her like this pisses me off beyond belief. If I find out someone in this restaurant had something to do with this, I will fucking end you." I looked over at Dayna and saw that she was looking right at me, tears still running down her face but there was a hint of a smile. "Babe?"

"Did...did you mean all of that?" She asked, her breath still shaking from the crying.

"Yes, Mari. I meant every single word of it. I love you. You make me happy and complete."

"But...you basically told everyone you work with that you are dating me,"

"Yes, that's right."

"And you defending me...in front of everyone."

"Correct once again, you are quite the genius." I said trying to get her to smile.

"But why?"

"Why? Dayna, you silly girl. Why wouldn't I defend the woman I love? What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

I watched as Dayna stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Defending me. No one has ever done that before."

"Well, those people are in your past. I'm here. I'm your present and I'm your future." I leaned down and gave Dayna a kiss in front of everyone in Rivera's. I heard Spud clap and whistle and soon everyone else was clapping and whistling along. I broke the kiss and stroked her cheek and wiped another tear from her face. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, please." Dayna giggled. I turned to my colleagues and waves a goodbye. I told the guys that I would meet up with them later to discuss what he needed to do. As I was heading out with Dayna, I couldn't help but notice the sour look on Eddie's face. I wasn't sure what was going on with him. I chalked it up to him being upset with the Twitter posts and didn't think anymore of it.


End file.
